Holidays
by DawnsDinos
Summary: Takes place after the finale and takes TerriStiles through the holidays. Please review feedback appreciated
1. After The Finale

Title: Holidays Summary: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween. This first chapter deals with what happened between the finale and October. Chapter 2 will deal with October leading up to Halloween and Chapter 3 will be on Halloween. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 1: After the Finale  
  
May 2003  
  
Stiles was able to save Terri. He got the bomb off her neck just in time. As he was throwing it away, it went off. Shelton arrived to find both Terri and Stiles unconscious.  
  
They were both rushed to the hospital. Terri was taken into surgery to removed the bullet. Stiles was also rushed into surgery, he had severe nerve damage to his right arm and hand from the bomb.  
  
Stiles woke up before Terri, she had lost a lot of blood and was listed in critical condition. Jackson and Lex were by his side when he woke up to let him know. Stiles immediately got out of bed and went to Terri's room.   
  
Shelton was talking to the police officer guarding Terri's room. The only one's allowed in were herself, Helen and John Fremont, Terri's parents and her brother Kevin. "Shelton. Is she ok?"  
  
"Stiles." She held up her hand to let her finish. "And Mr. Stiles. No one else in her room is that clear."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stiles, she's out of surgery. The bullet did some damage but she should be fine."  
  
Stiles slowly walked in and saw Terri's parents and brother sleeping in chairs. Stiles walked right to the bed and sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry Terri, I should have found you sooner."  
  
Kevin woke up. "Who are you?"  
  
"A. B. Stiles. I work with Terri, I should have found her sooner."  
  
"From what I heard you saved her life, risking your own. Thank you." Kevin noticed Stiles arm wrapped up and in a sling, as he reached out his hand to shake Stiles. "Is everything ok? With your arm?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't talked to my doctor yet. I just had to see her."  
  
Helen and John woke up and Helen began to give him the third degree. "Who are you? I was assured only her family would be allowed in here. How could you let this happen to my little girl?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I tried. I really tried to find her sooner." Stiles had tears in his eyes.   
  
John could tell how upset Stiles was, he too was curious about his feelings for Terri, but didn't think now was the time to get into it. He put his hand on Helen's shoulder and told Stiles "They said that you were working day and night to find her. You did everything you could, and you did find her. You saved her life."  
  
Stiles just sat down, he wasn't about to leave until he knew she was going to be ok.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
July 2003  
  
Terri had a tough time but she did recover physically, emotionally was a whole other story. Terri wanted nothing to do with anyone from the CIA. She felt totally betrayed, she even included Stiles in this. Terri was no longer the confident self assured woman Stiles had fallen in love with. She moved out of her house and in with her parents.  
  
Stiles struggled to regain full use of his right hand. Slowly the nerves were healing. Even though Terri wouldn't see him, he didn't give up. He knew she was scared, when everything came out Quinn went on the run. Nobody knew where he was. Stiles knew that Terri was afraid to be alone, so he appointed himself her personal bodyguard. One evening Stiles was sitting on the front porch swing, at her parents house. Terri saw someone on the porch so Helen went to see what was going on. Helen came out and started yelling at him. "Why are you stalking my daughter?"  
  
"Terri can say what she wants, but she knows she has nothing to fear from me. I'm staying right here. I'm going to protect her."  
  
"Is that Quinn guy around?" Helen thought that he knew something and that's why he was there.  
  
"I have no idea. Just tell Terri I won't let anything happen to her again. I promise." Helen noticed tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"What exactly is going on between you and Terri?"  
  
"I care for her very much. Look I don't always say and do the right things, if I did... Well Terri and I would have been dating or more by now."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you love her?"  
  
Love Stiles had never really thought about that word. He looked at Helen and smiled. "Yes I really do love her."  
  
That was enough, Helen heard all she needed to, Terri was going to listen to her.  
  
Helen walked in and went upstairs. Terri was sitting in the corner crying, she had seen someone on the porch and was scared. "Terri, its ok. Its just that Stiles man." Terri couldn't stop sobbing. "He said he's here to make sure nothing happens to you. Terri that man loves you more than anything. This is what you always wanted. Someone to love you like that." She finally seemed to be getting through to her, Terri looked up at her. "He didn't tell me this but he blames himself for what happened to you. Terri was he responsible?"  
  
"No Mom. None of this was his fault. He is as much a victim as I am. He was almost killed last October because of the same people." As Terri said these words she thought about that. He was a victim, what if he had been killed last October.   
  
"Terri, go downstairs and talk to him."   
  
Terri slowly walked down the steps. Stiles didn't look up when he heard the door open, he was setting up his sleeping bag. "Mrs. Fremont, I already told you I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Stiles." He looked up at her as tears welled up in his eyes. He stood up. "I don't know who I can trust. I don't know where this whole cover up leads to."  
  
"Not to me. Terri, I was so scared I thought I would never see you again."  
  
Terri put her arms around him. "I know. Agent Shelton told me." Stiles held her close. "How's your hand?"  
  
"Its coming along, with lots of physical therapy." Stiles held it up and made a fist and straightened it out again. "See." Terri smiled at him.  
  
Stiles and Terri sat on the porch and talked half the night. Stiles couldn't help but smile. This is what he had waited for all these months. **************************************************************************  
  
September 2003  
  
Terri was finally starting to get her confidence back, she decided it was time to move back into her house. Stiles was right there to help her. Stiles only left her side for physical therapy. He was on leave of absence until he was able to regain full use of his hand.  
  
Terri and Stiles were getting very close. Stiles wanted to make love to Terri, but knew that she wasn't ready yet. Stiles would usually sleep on the couch, so she knew he was there and could feel safe. He wanted her to know that she could count on him and he would always be there for her.  
  
Terri made a decision on the one year anniversary of their night in Nice, she was going to give herself to him again, and this time she was sure it would be for good.   
  
Stiles came back to Terri's from physical therapy, she had a nice candlelit dinner waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile at her. After dinner Terri took his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they got up there, Stiles reached in his pocket and gave her a box. "What's this?"  
  
"Happy anniversary."   
  
"You remembered?"  
  
"The best night of my life, of course I did." Terri knew for sure that this was right. She opened the box. It was a three diamond anniversary pendant. "One for our past, which definitely was a rocky one, one for the present and one for our future, which is going to be great. I promise." Stiles said kissing her after telling her about each diamond. He put the necklace on her.  
  
Stiles looked into her eyes and smiled he put his arms around her and kissed her passionately, Terri definitely responded. Stiles began to unbutton her shirt as he got to the lower buttons Terri remembered the ugly scar from surgery. She immediately pulled her shirt closed and walked to the other side of the room. She was sure Stiles would leave her. How could he love her with that ugly scar.  
  
"Terri?" Stiles asked tenderly as he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He put his head against hers.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stiles turned her to face him. Terri pointed to her stomach. "The scar."  
  
Stiles smiled at her. He got down on his knees in front of her, he gently ran his fingers over the scar and then kissed where her scars were, very careful as not to move her shirt away from it, or to hurt her "Terri, I'm so grateful for the scars."  
  
"What?"   
  
Stiles stood up again, he cupped Terri's face in his hands. "Terri, that surgery saved your life. I'd much rather have you here with me scarred, than to never see or touch you again."  
  
"I'll never be able to wear that lavender bikini again."  
  
He laughed , "Well now that you're my girl I don't think I want other guys looking at you anyway."  
  
"Stiles its so big. Its ugly."  
  
Stiles began to kiss Terri's lips then her neck. He carefully opened her shirt and ran his fingers along her scar. "Does it hurt you anymore?"  
  
"No. Are you sure Stiles? That you really want me?"   
  
"I love you. I want us to be together." Stiles looked at her, he wanted her to know either way it was ok with him. "I won't rush you, if you're not ready fine. If you are hesitating because of my reaction to your scar. I don't care. I love you, its part of you."  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just shut up and make love to me." Stiles smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. 


	2. New Beginnings

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween. This first chapter deals with what happened between the finale and October. Chapter 2 will deal with October leading up to Halloween and Chapter 3 will be on Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 2 New Beginnings  
  
The next morning Stiles woke up and Terri wasn't there. He began to worry, then he smelled the coffee, he was just about to go see Terri in the kitchen when she walked in with two mugs of coffee. "Black with two sugars, right."  
  
"How come you know me so well?"  
  
"I actually have a present for you."  
  
Stiles leaned over and kissed her. "I liked my present last night."   
  
Terri smiled at him. "After you open your present." Before he could stop her Terri got up and ran to the closet. She took out a big, thin rectangle package.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Open it." Stiles opened it, he was shocked he just looked at her, as the tears welled up in his eyes. "Its Nice. See there's the boat, Recompanse, and behind it is the cafe, and the book store."   
  
Stiles was amazed by the detail. "Terri, where..." before he finished asking she pointed to the artist's signature. Terri. "You painted this yourself? For me? I love it, I love you."   
  
"Stiles," Terri said as she kissed him and laid the painting on the floor. "Stop talking."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Helen and John arrived at Terri's place. Helen wanted to try to get Terri out of the house for a while. She thought shopping and lunch would be nice. John and Stiles had actually become close. Since Stiles was spending so much time at Terri's he moved his Satellite dish to her house. Stiles had gotten John interested in Rugby, he knew there was a big game between Dublin and London on and figured he could hang out with Stiles and watch the game.  
  
Helen used her key to get in. "Helen we should ring the bell."  
  
"Not at my own daughter's house." They walked in and Helen looked at the couch. Stiles usually just left his blankets sitting there. Two possible scenarios ran through Helen's mind. First Stiles and Terri had a big fight and he left her alone. Helen was furious. Then she thought of a much happier one. Stiles finally was learning to pick up after himself. The truth never even occurred to her.  
  
John sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Helen went upstairs to talk to Terri, she just opened the bedroom door and saw something no mother ever wants to see and she screamed.  
  
Terri and Stiles scrambled to get the covers over themselves. John came running upstairs and just looked at all three of them. "Damn it Helen, I told you we should have called first or rang the bell." Stiles was surprised, he thought John would be more furious.  
  
Stiles was beat red, they all just stared at each other until Terri finally said, "Do you mind letting us get dressed. We'll be down in a minute."   
  
John and Helen walked downstairs. Helen was on a roll. "That man is no different than any other man. He's just like Jeff. I can't believe he was just using Terri. What are you going to do about this? Well John? Are you going to just let him do that to your daughter?"  
  
"What do you expect me to do, get out the shotgun and make them get married? Terri is an adult, I don't have to agree with what she does. Just accept her and love her."  
  
Terri and Stiles walked downstairs, more than a little embarrassed. "Mom, why didn't you ring the bell? Why didn't you knock before walking into our bedroom?" Stiles smiled our bedroom.   
  
"Terri I'm your mother. I shouldn't have to knock before going into my single daughter's bedroom. There should not be a man in there. Unless you have something to tell me like you two eloped last night. John aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"Helen you're not giving anybody a chance to say anything. Stiles why don't you and I go talk in the kitchen? Helen you and Terri should talk, but I'm telling you now, talk not accuse her or put her down. Helen we could have lost her four months ago. Don't you forget about that."  
  
John and Stiles walked into the kitchen. "Mr. Fremont, I don't know."  
  
"Stiles, Terri is an adult. She can make her own choices right or wrong. I won't condemn either of you. Helen, now that's another matter." Stiles smiled at him. "I do want to know, what your intentions are with Terri."  
  
"Sir, I do love her. I've loved her since I met her a year ago. We've been through hell this year. I don't think we can go through harder times." John nodded. "I know you must be wondering about marriage. I just don't know. Terri and I haven't discussed it." Stiles wanted to explain. "She was afraid I wouldn't want her because of the scar."  
  
"Does that bother you?"  
  
"No. She's alive, I really don't give a damn about the scar." John smiled, he was content that Terri was happy and loved, that was all that mattered to him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Terri and Helen's discussion was not going quite as well. John and Stiles just looked at each other when the yelling got too loud. John walked out and tried to stop Helen from yelling. Stiles just walked out and put his arms around Terri. "John they need to get married. They can't just sleep together. Its wrong. I won't have my daughter living like that."  
  
"Helen stop it. Do you want to lose Terri for good? She is 33 years old. If you try to run her life, she will run you out of it. I'm not about to lose my daughter because you can't let her live her life."  
  
Terri was crying and Stiles was holding her, "It's going to be fine. Terri I promise."  
  
"Look at them Helen. He loves her. He wants to take care of her. Let them work this out there own way."  
  
"You approve?"  
  
"No. I don't. I agree I don't think that they should be sleeping together until they are married, but Helen, I won't stop being Stiles' friend or loving my daughter because her opinion is different from mine."  
  
"I can't deal with this right now. I'm going home to think about this." Helen kissed Terri on her head. "I'll call you later, Sweetie." She didn't say anything to Stiles, she just walked out. John kissed Terri and shook hands with Stiles before he left.  
  
Terri just took Stiles by the hand and led him back upstairs. "Please just hold me." Stiles was more than happy to oblige.  
  
************************************************************************** Mid October  
  
Stiles hand was just about healed. The doctor was about to release him to got back to work. He went in for a meeting with Gage and Carl. "Look, I do want to come back, but Terri."  
  
Carl looked at him. "Terri's not sure she trusts us again."  
  
"Exactly. Look. Its not been that long that she has decided to trust me. I do believe the only reason she has is that I was almost killed in Iraq. I don't think she can understand why I want to come back to work."  
  
Gage nodded. "Stiles, why don't you continue your leave until after the New Year. If Terri would listen to me, I would like a chance to explain."  
  
"Sir, I don't know if she would. I'll talk to her. Thank you again Sir."  
  
As Stiles walked out Jackson was in the hall. "Stiles when can you come back to work?"  
  
"The Doc says now, but Gage gave me till the first of the year."  
  
"How's Terri? I would like to come and see her. A lot of us would like to."  
  
"I know Jackson. Its just, Terri's still not sure about things."  
  
"I understand Stiles, it took her a long time to trust you. Look I'm planning on a Halloween party at my place. Here's an invitation for you and Terri. I hope you two will be there."  
  
"I'll talk to her. Is Lex in today?"  
  
"Yes." Jackson and Stiles shook hands as Stiles headed to talk to Lex.  
  
It was strange for him walking into OTS and not seeing Terri there. "Hey Lex."  
  
"Stiles. How's your hand? Are you coming back to work soon? How's Terri?" Lex was so excited he missed his best friend and he was worried about Terri and missed her too.  
  
Joshua walked out of his office. "Lex give Mr. Stiles a break. One question at a time."  
  
Stiles just looked at Joshua and ignored him. "The hand's fine. I'm not coming back until January. Terri's good physically. Emotionally she still feels betrayed. It took forever for her to trust me again." Joshua looked down and felt ashamed, he just turned and walked back into his office.  
  
"He's really trying to make up for his mistakes Stiles."  
  
"Terri almost sent me away because she thought I wouldn't love her with the scar, as long as that scar is there, I don't think she will be able to forgive him or Quinn. Quinn, by the way, any word on him?"  
  
"No he is pretty much in hiding. Are you and Terri going to Jackson's party?"  
  
"I don't know, I need to talk to Terri about it."  
  
Stiles got home. "Where have you been, you're usually back from therapy before this."  
  
"The doctor released me to go back to work." Terri got a funny look and her face, Stiles could tell she was upset. "I went to talk to Gage. He told me to take until January." Terri didn't say anything just nodded. "Terri, I told him I wasn't sure about coming back. He wants to talk to you."  
  
"I don't have anything to say to anyone at the CIA."  
  
"Terri, not even Jackson or Lex?" She looked at him as tears started to form. "I talked to them today. Jackson is having his annual Halloween Party. Last year's was great. It was right after I got back from Iraq."  
  
"I don't want to even think about what could have happened to you in Iraq."  
  
"Ok, but remember Joshua made us play that game where we had to pass the apples from under my chin to under yours." Terri laughed as she thought about that. Stiles holding her close as they tried to pass the apple. Then Terri remembered Joshua.  
  
"Is Joshua going to be there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Stiles I'll think about it."  
  
"What about talking to Gage?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll talk to him."  
  
Stiles kissed Terri. "I can't ask for anymore than that." Terri smiled at him. She still didn't know if she could trust Gage. She hated that Stiles was considering going back to work for them. 


	3. Halloween

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween. This first chapter deals with what happened between the finale and October. Chapter 2 will deal with October leading up to Halloween and Chapter 3 will be on Halloween. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 3: Halloween  
  
10/27  
  
Terri woke up and couldn't help smiling when she saw Stiles lying there next to her. She leaned over and kissed him, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "We need to get up I have the Doctor's appointment. You are going with me."   
  
"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it."  
  
Terri and Stiles got ready and he drove her to the doctor. He couldn't help but smile as he read the name on the office door. Dr. Lorenzo OB GYN. "Stiles what are you smiling about?"  
  
"I can't believe its really happening."  
  
"She said she'll be able to pinpoint just how far along I am."  
  
"I already know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Four weeks ago was our anniversary."  
  
"Stiles!" Terri couldn't help but smile, the first time they had been together in a year and she gets pregnant.   
  
The doctor came in. "Everything is normal. You are 4 weeks along." Terri looked at Stiles who had his, I told you so look on his face, and couldn't help smiling at him.  
  
After they left the doctor's office Terri told Stiles. "I want to meet with Gage. Let's go to headquarters."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I do want to hear what he has to say. Afterwards we'll go tell my parents they are going to have a grandchild." Stiles smiled, "What?" "Let's just make sure she can't get to the kitchen." Terri laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles took Terri's hand in his as they walked in and up to Gage's office. Mrs. Anaya had a big smile on her face when she saw Terri. She got up and gave her a hug. "Terri you look great. We have really missed you around here. When are you two coming back to work?"  
  
Terri wasn't sure how to answer. "Well Director Gage and Stiles had talked about after the new year."  
  
"I can't wait. Let me tell him you're here."   
  
Mrs. Anaya hadn't been off the phone with him 30 seconds when Gage came through the door, and hugged Terri. "Terri, its so good to see you back here. The place isn't the same without you. Come on in. Both of you."  
  
Terri and Stiles walked in and sat down. Stiles put his hand on Terri's. "Sir. I don't know that I can work here anymore. I want to know exactly what happened and who knew what."  
  
"Terri I found out about Joshua acting as a double agent last December. I was assured by both him and Quinn that they knew nothing about Kahan's murder. Kahan was a very good friend of mine. He was like a brother to me. Our research has shown that Quinn was responsible for Matt Callan and Stan Berger's deaths." Terri put her head down and cried. Stiles tried to comfort her. Terri felt guilty about Matt. Stiles was still thinking that there was more to that relationship, but that wasn't important now. "Of course he compromised Stiles' mission in Iraq. And your kidnapping."  
  
"When did you find out about everything else?"  
  
"Well I found out about Stiles' mission in December. I didn't like that he was put in danger and made them promise that in no way was another agent's life to be at risk like that."  
  
"What about Matt?"  
  
"I found out about that this summer, while we were investigating Quinn."  
  
"My kidnapping. Quinn knew where I was, did you?"  
  
"No Terri, I swear I didn't know. He never even told me you suspected Joshua. They kept that to themselves. Jackson Haisley came to me with that information after Stiles disobeyed orders to go get you out of there. Which I would have been behind his mission 100%, however he would have had more back up."  
  
Terri looked in Gage's eyes. She could tell he was sincere. "What about Joshua?"  
  
"Terri, he was following orders. I don't think he knew everything he was giving them. Joshua was also fooled by Quinn."  
  
"Sir, Stiles and I do need to discuss this, but I will consider coming back when Stiles does in January. I will not be doing field work anymore if I do."  
  
"Terri I assure you, whatever you want." Gage hugged her again and shook hands with Stiles.   
  
"I want to go to OTS. I want to talk to Joshua."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"I have to say things to him myself. Could you wait with Lex, by his desk."  
  
"Of course." Right before walking into OTS Stiles kissed Terri. "I'll be right here if you need me."  
  
Terri walked in and Lex ran up to her and hugged her. "It's so good to see you. Terri you look great."  
  
"Thanks Lex. I really need to talk to Joshua. I'll see you in a little bit." Terri squeezed Stiles hand and knocked on Joshua's door.  
  
She walked in and closed the door. "How could you do that to me?"  
  
"Terri I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. Terri if I knew why you were there I would have stopped you before you started accusing me."  
  
"Joshua they wanted to kill me. They beat me. They were going to take me to Korea."  
  
"Terri, I wouldn't let that happen. I brought Stiles."  
  
"You didn't go to Stiles, Jackson did."  
  
"Terri I was trying to come up with a plan. I was so glad that Stiles got you out of there in time."  
  
"Why did you ever trust Quinn?"  
  
"He convinced me that it would be best. Terri I didn't realize about Matt or Stiles mission. Many times I was just a currier for Quinn."  
  
"Are you saying he was."  
  
"He was working with Kim. I was just the pawn."  
  
Terri could see that this was probably true. She had some tough decisions to make. "I don't know if I'm ever coming back to work here or not. Joshua I don't know if I can ever completely trust you again. I am grateful that you helped Stiles get to me." Terri was softening a bit to Joshua. "You were right about him, he is perfect for me." she smiled when she said this.  
  
"I told you." Joshua slowly got up and walked around the desk Terri stood up and hugged him.  
  
  
  
When Terri walked out of the office Jackson gave her a big hug. "Jackson. I missed you. All of you guys. We'll see you Friday night at your party."  
  
"Great. We'll see you then."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
On the way to Helen and John's Terri and Stiles discussed the future. "Terri you know what your mother is going to ask first."  
  
"I know. How do you feel about it?"  
  
"I want to marry you yesterday."  
  
"Stiles I do want to marry you, but not just because of the baby."  
  
"Terri, I love you. I want to spend my life with you."  
  
"Well you haven't actually asked me yet."  
  
"Terri will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes. On March 17th."  
  
"Why St. Patrick's Day?"  
  
"Didn't you say that was your grandparent anniversary?" Stiles nodded. "I want to marry you in Ireland on March 17th."  
  
"You will be almost 6 months pregnant. Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Lets stop at the jewelry store and pick out a ring." Stiles drove to the store and they picked out a gorgeous ring. Stiles smiled as he put it on her finger. "Lets go tell your folks."   
  
"I'll block the kitchen door." they were both laughing.  
  
Helen opened the door for him. Stiles was holding Terri's hand so that Helen wouldn't see the ring right away. "Mom is Dad around?"  
  
"John, Terri and Stiles are here." John came out and kissed Terri and shook hands with Stiles. "What brings you two here?"  
  
"Great news. Mom." Terri held up her hand. "We're getting married. St. Patrick's Day in Ireland."   
  
"Terri that's great. Stiles the ring is beautiful."  
  
"Congratulations Princess. You too Stiles. Welcome to the family."  
  
"That's not all." Stiles put his arm around Terri she took a deep breath. "We're going to have a baby. He or she is due the end of June."  
  
"Terri you need to get married sooner than March. You'll be showing by then."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What is everyone going to say?"  
  
"Mrs. Fremont."  
  
"I can't believe the two of you. First you're sleeping together and then you're not even taking any precautions."  
  
John didn't like the way that sounded at all. "Helen, shut up." Everyone looked at him. "Do you really think that when we get to hold that little bundle in our arms, I'm going to give a damn about when it was conceived. Are you honestly saying you don't want this grandchild?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"If they had taken precautions then she wouldn't be pregnant. Is that really what you want."  
  
"No." Helen thought about that. "But can't you two get married sooner."  
  
"Mom, Stiles told me all about his grandparents. That's there anniversary. Last year on St. Patrick's day he told me he always wanted to get married on the same day as his grandparents."  
  
"Terri you remember that?"  
  
Terri smiled at him. "Yes, its important to you."  
  
"Thank you." Stiles told her as he held her.  
  
After a little while everything was calm. Helen would never be happy that Terri and Stiles were going to wait that long to get married, but as long as they were she would back off. Helen made dinner for them. John was very happy about being a grandfather.  
  
Again he thought about how he could have lost his daughter and now he's going to be a grandfather. He was so amazed by this fact.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
October 31  
  
Terri had a great idea for their costumes for Jackson's party. Stiles just laughed. Everyone was shocked Terri walked in as a bride, a very pregnant bride. Stiles was wearing a Tuxedo and was her groom.   
  
Jackson and Lex walked over. "Great costumes." Lex told them.  
  
"What ever made you think of it?" Jackson asked.  
  
Joshua walked over with a shotgun he was dressed as Jed Clampet from the Beverly Hillbillies. "It looks like my costume may be appropriate with theirs."  
  
Terri and Stiles just started laughing, he didn't know just how appropriate yet. Terri held up her finger. "You're engaged." Lex laughed and hugged both of them. Everyone offered congratulations.  
  
Stiles announced. "We're getting married in Ireland on St. Patrick's Day."   
  
Terri looked at him and then at everyone else. "And the baby is due the end of June. This is what I will look like on our wedding day."  
  
They all laughed and had a great time at the Halloween party that also became an engagement party for Stiles and Terri. 


	4. Only 12 Inch

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween. Chapter 4, Chapter 5, and Chapter 6 Takes place on 11/10/03. Chapter 7 Takes place on Veterans Day.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
A/N I will be updating with a new chapter each day until Veteran's Day.  
  
Chapter 4: Only 1/2 Inch  
  
On November 10th Stiles woke up before Terri. He couldn't help smiling as he was watched her sleep. He couldn't believe that he would be happy just sitting in bed next to her watching her, knowing that inside her a part of him was growing. He moved the covers and gently rubbed her stomach.   
  
He was happy that Terri was sleeping, she had been having a terrible bout with morning sickness. He was able to make her laugh last night when she was so sick, he asked her. "Why do they call it morning sickness, you seem to have it all the time?" Stiles didn't know what he could do for her.   
  
He couldn't fall back to sleep. He picked up the book on his nightstand it was all about having a baby, and what to expect. Stiles looked up 6 weeks, that was how far along Terri was.  
  
He began reading. The embryo is the size of a small bean, about a half an inch long, this week. Stiles smiled 1/2 inch. He took out a ruler that was in the drawer next to his bed he looked at that in amazement. It was almost impossible to comprehend.  
  
The fetus has an oversized head in proportion to its body. The embryo's facial features are forming with dark spots where the eyes are, openings where the nostrils will be, and pits to mark the ears. Protruding buds that will become the arms and legs are even more noticeable now. The embryo's hands and feet look like paddles. Again Stiles just looked at the ruler, so much was happening to his baby, it was so small.  
  
He continued reading, You can't hear it yet, but the heart is now beating between 100 and 130 beats per minute. He thought about that. It's little heart was beating. The baby was only 1/2 inch long.  
  
  
  
Halfway through this week, the embryo makes its first movements. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until sometime in the second trimester before you get to enjoy feeling your baby's calisthenics. He put his hand on Terri's stomach. He couldn't help thinking about their baby moving around in there, he was disappointed that he would have to wait so long to be able to feel it moving around.  
  
He couldn't believe Terri was willing to go through this, that she wanted to have a part of him inside her, especially since she had been so sick. He really felt bad about her feeling so sick. He read in the book that it usually started about 6 weeks but could start as early as 4 weeks. It had just started getting bad in the past few days. Stiles read something that he could do to help her. Stiles got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. He brought up a package of crackers, and put it on Terri's nightstand. He couldn't help just laying there watching her. Terri finally started to wake up. "Good morning, Gorgeous." Stiles said as he kissed her. "Terri I was reading that book, it said when you wake up you should nibble on a few crackers and then rest for a half hour before getting out of bed." Terri just smiled at him as he fed her a few crackers. Terri noticed that it seemed to help. She laid next to Stiles as he read to her about the baby's development. She loved watching him as he was so excited telling her it was only 1/2 inch. She laughed when he took out his ruler to show her exactly how big that was.  
  
Terri was so amazed at this side of Stiles, he was so excited about the littlest things, literally only 1/2 inch things. The 30 minutes since Terri ate the crackers just flew by. It really seemed to help her. She kissed Stiles, "Thank you for caring so much." Stiles just laid in bed as Terri went to take her shower.  
  
************************************************************************** Stiles couldn't help but think about his own relationship with his father. He always swore it would be different with his own child, now he was afraid, what if he wasn't a better father than Frederick. He hadn't talked to him much since he joined the Marines when he was 18. For 15 years, him and his father had been strangers. His mind drifted back to that day. The day he became his own man and for the first time in his life stood up to his father.   
  
Frederick just couldn't understand why his son wouldn't follow in his footsteps and join the Air Force. Stiles never thought that he could live up to his father's expectations. He knew that if he had joined the Air Force he would have always lived in his shadow. Everything he did, he would be compared to the Great General Frederick Stiles. He was the youngest General in the Air Force. How could Stiles compete with that?  
  
Stiles came back into the present, he couldn't believe Terri had invited his parents to stay with them. Stiles and his mother Hannah had always remained very close, in spite of the problems between father and son. It broke her heart that the two men she loved most couldn't stand to be in the same room. When Hannah called last week to tell them they were coming to DC for the Veteran's Day Festivities, Stiles wasn't home and Terri insisted they stay with them. She wasn't about to have her future mother-in-law and father-in-law stay at a hotel. She wanted to get to know them.   
  
Stiles was furious, but he couldn't be mad at Terri, she didn't know about his father. Hannah should have known better. When he called her back Hannah told him it was time for them to work things out.  
  
Terri came out of the shower. "I don't know what to where?" Stiles looked up, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize she was standing there. "Stiles are you ok?"  
  
"Terri, I haven't really talked to Dad in 15 years. He usually just gives me the generic how you doing, then hands the phone to my mother."  
  
"Stiles things are different now." Terri said as she pointed to her stomach. "He's going to be a grandfather."  
  
"I don't know Terri." he told her shaking his head.  
  
"Stiles you better get ready we're picking them up at the airport." Stiles slowly got up and went to take his shower.   
  
Once again he was lost in his thoughts. He remembered when his paternal grandfather died. He was able to get a bereavement leave and go to the funeral. Stiles showed up dressed in his Marine Uniform. He had just been promoted to rank of Captain. His father just looked at him. "Go change out of that uniform. It's a disgrace to me and your Grandfather. Stiles men have always been Air Force."   
  
Stiles remembered how low he felt. It was shortly after that he went to Hopetown and met Dacia. His father would have never approved. Looking back Stiles wondered if that was part of the reason he got involved with her. He knew that he wasn't really in love with her, he walked away too easily. He was sure he could never walk away from Terri, and he proved it the day he disobeyed orders and went to rescue her from that barn, last May.   
  
"Stiles hurry up or we're gonna be late."  
  
Stiles walked out of the bathroom, "Sorry, I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Terri was now feeling bad that she invited them. "I'm sorry I asked them to stay."  
  
"It's not your fault. My mother wants us to try to get along. I'm just afraid too much time has gone by." he said the rest very quiet but Terri couldn't help hearing it. "I'm afraid I'll be the same type of father he was."   
  
Terri walked up and hugged him, "Stiles tell me again what our baby is like right now."  
  
Stiles smiled and started telling her word for word what he read from the book. "I just can't believe he or she is only 1/2 inch."  
  
"Stiles you could never turn your back on this baby. Listen to yourself."  
  
Stiles just put his arms around Terri. He couldn't help but wonder if his father was ever that excited about him. 


	5. Meet the Stiles'

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween. Chapter 4, Chapter 5, and Chapter 6 Takes place on 11/10/03. Chapter 7 Takes place on Veterans Day.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 5: Meet The Stiles  
  
Terri and Stiles waited by the gate for them to get off. Terri had only seen a picture of them. Stiles was nervous. In spite of thinking that his father hated him, he still desperately wanted his father's love and approval.  
  
Stiles looked. "There's Ma." Hannah Stiles ran to her son and hugged him so tight. "Ma its great to see you."  
  
"Oh. Arlen. I've missed you so much." she hated letting him go, she couldn't help but notice Terri watching them with so much love in her eyes for her son, she let go of Stiles and walked over to her. "You must be Terri." Terri nodded and Hannah hugged her as tight as she hugged her son. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."  
  
"Same here." She immediately started asking Terri questions about the pregnancy and how she was feeling.   
  
Stiles just smiled as he was watching them. He didn't notice Frederick walk up behind him. "I hope that's Terri, or your mother is making a fool of herself."   
  
Stiles turned around and stood up as straight as he could, and put out his hand to shake hands with Frederick "Dad, hi. Yes that's Terri."   
  
"So how are things going?"  
  
"Good, with you?"  
  
"Good." There it was the generic how's it going, that Stiles had gotten used to.  
  
After a moment of awkward silence Stiles brought Terri over. "Dad, this is my fiance Terri."  
  
Frederick put his hand out. "Nice to meet you Terri."  
  
"Its nice to meet you too, Sir." Terri was surprised how cold he was. He didn't smile or anything.   
  
"A. B., why don't you help me with the bags?"   
  
"Sure." Stiles and his father walked ahead, neither one of them said anything.  
  
Hannah and Terri both watched them. Hannah finally said something. "I could never tell which one was more stubborn." Terri smiled. "I'm really hoping they get through this."  
  
"Me too."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles got the bags and carried them to the car. Stiles and his father sat in the front seat, Hannah and Terri in the back. The women talked about everything, the wedding in March, baby names, how Terri and Stiles met. Stiles and Frederick just sat there quietly.  
  
When they pulled up to the house, Stiles brought their bags up to their room. Terri told them "If you need anything let us know."  
  
"Thank you Terri, you are so sweet." Hannah told her as she hugged her again.  
  
"My parents can't wait to meet you two. They are coming over for dinner tonight. I told them about 7:30 so you can have time to relax from your trip."  
  
"That was considerate of you Terri." That was the most Frederick had said since being picked up at the airport. Terri was beginning to think Stiles was right. It was hopeless.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Terri was looking for Stiles, he was sitting in the bedroom. "You ok?"  
  
"Now I am." Stiles told her as he kissed her. "What did I tell you?"  
  
"Stiles I want you to do me a really big favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try to work things out with your dad. I want our baby to know his or her grandfather."  
  
"I want that too Terri. I promise I'll try."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
In the guest room Hannah and Frederick was having a similar conversation. "I really like Terri, what do you think of her Freddy?"  
  
"Seems nice."  
  
"Frederick James Stiles." He knew that tone and turned to look at her. "Your son is going to be getting married and have a baby. I think its time you try to work things out with him. You need to talk to him. I'm going to lay down. Please Freddy. I want to be a part of my grandchild's life. Its going to be hard if you and Arlen can't stay in the same room."  
  
Frederick left Hannah to rest and walked downstairs thinking about what she said. Terri was in the kitchen. "Hi Sir."   
  
Frederick just smiled. "That sounds a little formal." Terri laughed. "Why don't you call me Fred?"  
  
"Ok Fred."  
  
"Do you need help peeling those potatoes?"  
  
"Sure." Frederick took the potato peeler from her and started working.  
  
"I haven't talked to A. B. much so I don't really know anything about you. How did the two of you meet? Do you work for the CIA too?"  
  
"Yes." Terri smiled. "We met in the training room a year ago last September. He was trying to prove that some artist from OTS wasn't capable of backing him up."  
  
"I take it you proved him wrong."  
  
"Yes I did. Things were a little rough for us last year. We had trouble figuring out where we wanted our relationship to go."  
  
"Then in May you were kidnapped."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want you to know. I talked to A. B. about that. He called me, he was frantic and didn't know what to do. I've never heard that kind of fear in my son's voice, ever."  
  
"I didn't know that he called you." This surprised Terri.  
  
"Yes, I was a little surprised myself that he wanted my advice."  
  
"Fred, Stiles loves you. I know that."  
  
"I'm just glad that you didn't give up on him. He needs someone like you, to straighten him out."  
  
"Thank you." Terri was smiling, she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't you give up on him either." Fred and Terri continued to talk a little until he finished the potatoes. Stiles walked in.  
  
"See my son has perfect timing, he shows up after all the hard work is done." Fred and Terri both laughed. "Son, can we go for a walk. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Dad." Stiles kissed Terri. "Do you mind? I was coming in to help you."  
  
"Thanks to your dad, I'm fine. Go. Have a good talk." Terri smiled at both of them. She was hoping they would work through their differences.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles and his father walked silently for a while before Stiles finally said something. "So Dad, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us." Frederick stopped walking and looked at his son. "I've said and done some pretty horrible things in the past." Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know that it may have seemed like I didn't love you, or wasn't proud of you." Frederick paused trying to find the right words.  
  
Stiles could see that he was really struggling. "Dad, let's not dwell on the past. Lets just concentrate on now and the future."  
  
"I'm sorry about everything."  
  
"Me too Dad." Frederick put his arms around his son, it was the first time since he was a little boy that he did that. Stiles hugged him back. "Thanks Dad."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. Dad, I really appreciate your listening to me when Terri was kidnapped last spring. I can't imagine what I would have done if it didn't work out."  
  
"You surprised me when you called me. I didn't think you would want my advice about anything."  
  
"Dad, I always listened to all the advice you've ever given me. I haven't always chosen to follow it, but I always listened." Frederick laughed., and Stiles smiled.  
  
"Terri really seems great. I'm glad you found her."  
  
"Me too. I can't believe I'm going to be a father."  
  
Frederick put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You're going to be a great father. Better than me I'm sure."  
  
"Dad things were always good between us until I decided to join the Marines." Stiles could see his father tense up at just the mention of it. "Do you know why I chose the Marines over Air Force." his father nodded no. "Dad, I was afraid to disappoint you. What if I messed up? What if I didn't move up in the ranks as fast as you? I didn't want to be an embarrassment to you."  
  
"Arlen Brennan Stiles, I have never been ashamed or embarrassed by you. Hell, I was even proud of you for standing up to me that day. I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. No wonder you've hated me all these years."  
  
"I never hated you. I've always loved you. I just thought you didn't want to be around me. I just wanted you to accept me for who I am."  
  
"I want to make up for the last 15 years. How do I do that?"  
  
"Look, we can't change the past. You can be here now, for me, Terri and your grandchild." Frederick smiled at him. "Dad its amazing, I was reading this book. Terri's 6 weeks along. The baby is only 1/2 inch." Frederick smiled as Stiles told him all about what the baby looks, like and that its actually moving around. He remembered Stiles sounded just like he did when he was a kid, telling him about getting a hit at the baseball game, or scoring the winning basket. Frederick was brought back to much happier times with his son.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hannah walked into the kitchen after her nap. "Did you get some rest?"  
  
"Yes Dear. Where's Freddy?"  
  
"Him and Stiles went for a walk, after he helped me peel the potatoes for dinner."  
  
"They went for a walk? Together? Freddy helped you peel potatoes?"  
  
"Yes he said he wanted to talk to Stiles."  
  
"Terri, thank you so much for coming into my son's life. You have certainly made some changes in the Stiles' men." Hannah smiled at her. "I just hope everything goes ok." Hannah smiled, she remembered how close they were when her son was a child. She hoped they could reach some kind of understanding now. "Terri can I help you with anything."   
  
Hannah and Terri talked as they got everything ready for dinner. Hannah started to get worried when she realized she had been in the kitchen for over an hour and they still weren't back yet. Terri also realized this. "They've been gone for a long time now. Do you think everything is ok?"  
  
Before Hannah could answer the door opened and Frederick was carrying the biggest Teddy Bear she had ever seen. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"A. B. and I were walking past a toy store, and we couldn't resist." Stiles had a big smile on his face.   
  
"Where are we going to keep that?" Terri asked trying to be mad but they were both looking at their wives with such grins on their faces, Terri had to smile herself. Stiles just shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you don't have room here, we can keep it at our place when you guys come to visit."  
  
"Freddy we can't take that on the plane." by now both Hannah and Terri were laughing at them.  
  
"I think it will be perfect in the corner of the baby's room." Stiles said, signaling his father with his head to get out of there.  
  
"Why don't we put it there right now Son. We'll see how it looks." They both made their exit laughing.  
  
Hannah smiled. "Be careful what you ask for you may get it." Terri knew exactly what she was talking about, both father and son had found something in common, they both wanted to spoil this baby rotten. "But it is nice to see them working together again." 


	6. The In Laws

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween. Chapter 4, Chapter 5, and Chapter 6 Takes place on 11/10/03. Chapter 7 Takes place on Veterans Day.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 6: The In-Laws  
  
It was almost 7:00, Helen and John would be coming over soon. Terri and Stiles went upstairs to change for dinner. Stiles was a little nervous about this. He hoped everyone would just get along. He wasn't worried about John and Frederick, he thought they would be just fine. Helen and Hannah might get on each others nerves.   
  
Helen wanted Terri married before she started to show. Hannah thought it was so sweet that Terri loved him enough to wait until St. Patrick's day to get married. Hannah was so happy that her son was in love and going to be a father, she really didn't care about anything else. Helen was also happy that her daughter was in love, and that she was going to be a grandmother, but Helen couldn't help worrying about what her friends were going to say. Both of their mothers could be quite opinionated.  
  
"Stiles, I'm so glad you and your dad talked it out."  
  
"Me too. He even told me he was proud of me the day I joined the Marines, and stood up to him."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on you two. No more toy stores without me or your mother." Terri walked over and kissed him when she said that. He started to laugh.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
At 7:30 exactly the doorbell rang, Stiles was glad that they didn't just use their key. Helen was much better about that after she walked in on them that day. Terri opened the door and gave her parents a hug and kiss. Helen smiled politely at Stiles, she was still mad about the whole situation. John walked in and patted Stiles on the back. "Don't worry Son, she'll come around sooner or later."  
  
"Do you think it will be before or after the baby graduates college?" John just laughed. "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"I'll have a beer."  
  
"What about you Helen?"  
  
"White wine, please."  
  
Stiles went to get the drinks, while he was in there his parents came downstairs. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Stiles' parents. Hannah and Fred."   
  
When Stiles walked out they were exchanging pleasantries, and things seemed to be going good. Stiles gave them their drinks and asked his parents what he could get for them. Stiles left again and came back with a bourbon on ice for Frederick and white wine for Hannah. He also brought Terri some water.  
  
"So" John asked. "What brings you two to Virginia? Are you just visiting the kids or working?"  
  
Frederick did like John. "I'm here to take part in some of the Veteran's Day ceremonies in DC tomorrow."  
  
"That's nice. Its good that you can visit Stiles and Terri while you're here."  
  
"Your daughter is one fantastic girl."  
  
"I'm quite impressed with your son, you must be really proud of him."  
  
"Yes I am." Frederick said as he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles couldn't help but smile.  
  
Terri was watching him across the room and was only half paying attention to what Hannah and Helen were talking about. "Well I think that Terri and Stiles should get married right away."  
  
"Now Helen, they love each other and are adults, they can make their own decisions."  
  
"Don't tell me you approve of them living together?"  
  
"I would prefer them to be married, but they are getting married. Its their decision." Terri now realized what was going on. Stiles saw the look on her face, as Terri got up and went into the kitchen. He excused himself and followed her.   
  
"Terri, what's wrong?"  
  
"My mother."   
  
"About the wedding?"   
  
Terri nodded. "When is she going to stop?"   
  
"When we're married." Stiles put his arms around Terri and promised her it would all be fine. Terri looked at him and smiled.  
  
Things were now starting to get loud, Frederick and John walked over to calm them down. They noticed Stiles and Terri had left. "Helen are you happy now, our daughter is probably sitting in the kitchen crying. You promised me you would not start in about them waiting to get married."  
  
"If they love each other, and they are having a baby, why can't they just get married now. What are people going to say, they will only be married 3 months when the baby is born."  
  
Frederick couldn't resist. "We could just tell everyone, it's a really, really big preemie." Hannah and John both laughed.   
  
"That's where he gets that sarcastic attitude from. His father." Frederick had a proud smile on his face. He was realizing him and his son were a lot alike. Maybe that's why they fought so much.  
  
Terri and Stiles walked back out. Terri was upset. "Stop this now!!" Everyone got quiet. "Mom, we already told you how its going to be. Trying to get Stiles' parents on your side so you can gang up on us won't work. Even if all four of you agreed, we would not change our minds. It's the way we want it."  
  
"Terri, how dare you speak to me like this. It's all your fault!" she was pointing to Stiles when she said that.  
  
"Mom, I love you. You need to realize, this is important to us."  
  
"Not to you Terri, I know you want to get married now. You're only waiting because its what he wants."  
  
"Helen." Stiles didn't want her to think this was all his idea, or that he didn't really want to marry Terri.  
  
Terri put her hand on Stiles and stopped him. "Mom. I picked the wedding date. Stiles did want to get married sooner, but before I got pregnant, he told me how he always wanted to get married on St. Patrick's Day in Ireland, in the same church that his Grandparents did. Mom I want to make that dream come true for him. I love him. This is going to be his only wedding." She looked at him and smiled.  
  
Hannah had a tear in her eyes as Terri said this. "Terri that is so sweet of you." Hannah walked over and put her arm around her future daughter in law. Helen didn't really like that one bit.  
  
"Mom, everyone, I'm as amazed as everyone that Stiles and I are where we are now. If you had asked me last year even just a few months ago, I would have said it will never work out. The day Stiles told me about when he wanted to get married and why, I decided if we ever did decide to get married that's when and where it would be. I'm not going to change my mind just because I got pregnant."  
  
Stiles walked over to Terri and kissed her. "Thank you. Terri, if you want to get married sooner. I love you so much, I'll marry you tonight right now."  
  
"I want the big wedding in Ireland. You promised me. You're not going to star breaking promises to me are you?"   
  
"No. I'm not." Stiles kissed Terri on the head. "I love you."  
  
Helen once again knew she had lost another battle. "That's fine, the two of you are going to do exactly what you want anyway." Helen looked at the way Stiles was looking at Terri, she did know that he loved her. "I do think that's really romantic and sweet." Helen walked over to Terri. "I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I am. Getting married, in Ireland on St. Patrick's Day, it will make me very happy, because it makes Stiles happy."  
  
Helen smiled at her daughter, then turned to Stiles . "You better just make sure she stays this happy, do you understand me."  
  
"Yes. I do." Stiles put his hands on Helen's shoulder. "Do you remember that night I was sitting on your porch, I told you then that I loved her. Helen I promise you I will take care of her, and I will make sure she's happy."  
  
Frederick smiled. "I made a similar promise to Hannah's mother almost 40 years ago. I think for the most part I kept it."   
  
Hannah smiled. "Yes Freddy you did keep that promise." Frederick smiled and kissed her on the head.  
  
Terri walked over to Helen. "Mom, I really want you to understand why we are doing this. I love him, so much."  
  
"I know that honey. I'm glad you found him. I really am."  
  
"Helen why don't you and I talk about the wedding plans." Hannah said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hannah tell me about the church." Hannah and Helen were now talking about the wedding, Stiles was shocked when he actually saw Helen laughing. Terri kissed Stiles and went over to join in the plans for their wedding.  
  
Stiles went back by John and Frederick. John smiled at Stiles. "Get used to it. Helen will have many fits over this wedding between now and then. At least she hasn't hit you with a frying pan yet." Stiles just laughed and Frederick looked at them confused. "Terri's first husband, he was a real jerk. I didn't even try to stop her."  
  
"Has she tried to hit A. B.?"  
  
"She's come close to wanting to, but she hasn't actually gone to get it out yet."  
  
Terri excused herself to check on dinner, Hannah and Helen went into help her. They all sat down for dinner. Helen asked her. "How many bridesmaids are you planning on?"  
  
"I don't really know. Probably just 3. Vicky, and Lisa from work, and my best friend from school Paige."  
  
"Stiles who's going to be your best man?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I'm going to ask Jackson. Lex, and Kevin are going to be the ushers."  
  
"I've never met either of them."  
  
"Well maybe before you leave. Kevin is Terri's brother, but he's out of town on business, but I'll talk to Jackson and Lex."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
The rest of the evening went without incident. Helen and Hannah actually got along pretty well. They were hoping to get together before the Stiles' went home on Tuesday.  
  
A/N Please review and let me know what you think. Since I've only gotten 1 review, I'm thinking about forgetting this story. So if you're reading it and like it let me know. 


	7. Veteran's Day

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween. Chapter 4, Chapter 5, and Chapter 6 Takes place on 11/10/03. Chapter 7 Takes place on Veterans Day.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 7: Veteran's Day  
  
Terri woke up and started to get out of bed. Stiles grabbed her hand. "The crackers."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." Terri laid back down and ate a few crackers. She looked at Stiles who had his arms outstretched waiting for her. "I might get too used to this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thirty minutes every day of just being held by you and talking."  
  
"We can still do this even after the morning sickness is gone." They just laid there and talked. That half hour seemed to fly by. Terri got up and took a quick shower and went downstairs to help Hannah with breakfast. They had decided to make breakfast for Stiles and Frederick, after all it was their holiday.   
  
Hannah wanted to explain to Terri that both Father and son would probably be a little bit moody today. "Terri, dear how are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok. Stiles found a cure for my morning sickness."  
  
"What?"  
  
Terri told her about the crackers and just laying in bed for a while after eating some. "He is just the sweetest. I guess I should thank you for that."  
  
"Actually, he gets that from his father." Terri looked at her a little surprised. "Frederick was always so sweet to me, when I was pregnant or not feeling well. I know that sometimes he seems, well a little rough around the edges. Terri, both Freddy and Arlen have seen a lot in the military. It has hardened Freddy some. Over the years I've seen the changes in him. I think he hated Arlen joining the Marines so much, because they are always right in the middle. Freddy always told me, at least he was above it in his airplane. Arlen would be right in the thick of things. He did want to protect his son from that."  
  
"I can't imagine what it was like for Arlen." Terri smiled as she said Arlen, it was strange calling him by his name.   
  
"Neither can I. I'm so glad he's not a marine anymore, but I know my son and Freddy is still pretty worried about him. I'm sure he is still doing something dangerous." Terri just nodded. Hannah didn't know if Terri knew what he was doing or not. Hannah had no idea her son was with the CIA. "I know it was really bad last May. He called Freddy up crying and didn't know what to do. I've never seen my son that upset."  
  
Terri realized that this was the time when she was kidnapped. "I'm sure Fred helped him get through it."  
  
"I'm assuming he did. They talked for over an hour on the phone. When I asked Freddy, he just told me it was top secret."   
  
"Stiles got through what happened last May."  
  
"I know he was hurt. I'm so glad he's finally better."  
  
"Me too." Terri felt guilty about what happened to him. She knew that if she had handled it differently maybe he wouldn't have been hurt.  
  
"Terri, I just want you to be ready for their attitude today. Both Freddy and Arlen have lost men under their commands. They have always had a hard time with this. Especially on Veteran's Day. The day to honor and remember the men who have fought for our freedom and continue to do so."  
  
Terri actually hadn't thought about what Stiles might be feeling today. He was a Major and must have lost men, on his orders. She was grateful for all the military, but like everyone else rarely showed it. "Why don't we start by making them a great breakfast?"  
  
Terri and Hannah started to cook.   
  
A little while later Stiles came downstairs. "Hey look its my two favorite girls." Stiles gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then Terri. "You feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes. Stop worrying will you."  
  
"I have to worry about you. Its my job." Terri smiled at him. Hannah was so relieved to see her son this happy. She often worried that he would never let anyone get close enough to him. He always kept people at a distance.  
  
A little while later Frederick came down. "How are my two favorite girls?" both Terri and Hannah laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Hannah told him as she kissed him.   
  
"I think its because I said the same thing when I walked in."  
  
"Well what's the saying 'Great men think alike.'"  
  
After breakfast Frederick knew that Hannah wanted to talk to her son alone for a while. It had been a long time since they talked. Frederick smiled at Terri. "Terri, would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
"I would love to." Frederick put his arm out and Terri took it. She too figured it was time for a mother/son talk. Stiles had told her how much he missed the time he used to spend with her. "But, you are not going to get me into a toy store with you. I heard it was all your idea." Frederick just laughed. He really liked Terri and knew she was good for his son.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles started to clear the plates. "Arlen lets talk for a minute ok?"  
  
"Sure Ma. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"What happened last May? I know that you got hurt, what exactly are you doing? Are you still with the military?"  
  
Stiles didn't want to lie to his mother, but he couldn't really tell her he was with the CIA. "Ma, I still work for the government. Sometimes I work with the military, sometimes with the FBI."  
  
"Are you working with that new Homeland Security stuff?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Arlen, last May something happened, I know you were very upset your father wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Ma, Terri works for the State Department. She got kidnapped, because of a project she was working on. My division was involved in trying to find her. I called Dad because I needed his advice on what was the best way to get her out of it."  
  
"Oh my. Arlen, thank God she's ok now. Were you in love with her then? You had mentioned her a few times but..."  
  
"Mom I didn't realize how much I loved her until I almost lost her. I got hurt saving her life. Even after that, it took a while for her to believe in me."  
  
"What happened between you?"  
  
"Ma, we kind of started out moving too fast. Then we couldn't figure out what to do. When she was missing, all I could think about was I never told her the way I really felt about her."  
  
Hannah hugged her son. "I'm just so glad everything worked out for the two of you. Now about your future mother-in-law."  
  
"Ma, Helen is really great. I know she just loves Terri so much. She's worried I'll hurt her like her ex-husband Jeff did."  
  
"She seems a little pushy."  
  
"Yes she is. I actually told her that I loved Terri, before I told Terri."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I know after her kidnapping Terri was scared. I went by her Helen's because she was staying there. Terri wouldn't see me. I talked to her. Helen doesn't beat around the bush, she came right out and asked me if I was in love with her daughter. When I told her yes. She went inside and convinced Terri to talk to me."  
  
"Well I guess its a good thing she stuck her nose in."  
  
"I think she's just afraid that I will change my mind about Terri and leave her."  
  
"Which you will not do?"  
  
"Absolutely not. Ma, I can't imagine her not being in my life. Can you believe she loves me that much? That she wants to have my baby. That she wants to marry me on Gran and Grandad's anniversary."  
  
"She is very special." Hannah gave her son a big hug. "And so are you. You two deserve to be together."  
  
After Terri and Frederick came back. Frederick and Hannah went to a ceremony at the White House for Veteran's Day. When they got back, Helen and John were over. John smiled "Helen and I wanted to take everyone out for dinner tonight, if you all are interested?"  
  
They had a very enjoyable evening with no arguments. Stiles and Terri were very relieved. When the evening was over, as they were saying good night Helen told them. "I talked to my son Kevin this afternoon. He wanted me to invite you for Thanksgiving dinner at his place in Baltimore. We really hope you can come."  
  
Hannah looked at Fred who nodded a yes. "We would love to. Thank your son for us."  
  
Helen and Hannah hugged. "We'll see you in a few weeks."  
  
"I can't wait. I'm going to have my Dad send me some pictures of the church and the pub, where the reception will be." Terri smiled as the two of them continued to talk.  
  
"John it was great meeting you. I can't wait to meet your son on Thanksgiving."  
  
"It will be great. There are some good football games on."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Terri and Stiles drove his parents back to the airport. Frederick gave Stiles a hug and didn't let go for a long time. Terri and Hannah were both smiling as they watched.   
  
All were anxious to get together again at Thanksgiving.   
  
A/N Please review and let me know what you think. Since I've only gotten 1 review, I'm thinking about forgetting this story. So if you're reading it and like it let me know. Well that's if for this one for a few weeks. I'll be posting again at Thanksgiving. 


	8. Memories of Odessa

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 8: Memories of Odessa Tuesday- 11/25/03  
  
Stiles woke up early, he looked at Terri and smiled. Lately she has really been getting moody. The book said this was normal. One day Terri was happy and smiling everything was normal. The next day she would be mad at him for just walking into the room. He didn't know what to do. He tried to just be there for her and tell her he loves her. Sometimes it worked and other times he was afraid she would come after him with a frying pan. Its times like this when she reminded him of Helen. He was always glad that John was there to listen to him.  
  
Stiles read up on the baby's development. "Your baby is constantly moving and shifting, although you won't be able to feel it for many more weeks. The arms now bend at the elbow and curve slightly; the hands are now flexed at the wrist and meet over the heart area. The legs are lengthening, and the feet may be long enough to meet in front of the body. It's still impossible to tell whether you're having a boy or a girl" Stiles thought about that. He hadn't thought about whether he wanted a boy or a girl. It really didn't matter to him. He just loved the idea of him and Terri being together with their baby.   
  
Terri woke up and Stiles held his breath for a minute he wasn't sure what kind of mood she would be in. Terri remembered that one year ago today she could have lost him forever, before they got together. Before she ever let him know she loved him. Stiles looked and saw a tear rolling down Terri's cheek. He gently wiped the tear from her face. "Terri, what's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking about last Thanksgiving." Stiles put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "You could have died. Stiles what if I never got the chance to tell you I love you? What if we never made this baby?"  
  
"I know Terri. You saved my life last year. I would have never made it if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Stiles, they were going to kill you if "  
  
Stiles kissed her. "Look, it didn't happen, we can't dwell on it. I'm here with you. Terri, just like we can't dwell on what happened to you last May. I don't want to think about it."  
  
Terri just laid there in Stiles arms for a while. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she could have lost him. Its when she thinks about last Thanksgiving, and when she was kidnapped last May she doubts she ever wants to go back to the CIA. "Stiles,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you ever think about not going back to the CIA in January?"  
  
"Sometimes. I'm not sure what I would do, if I didn't though."  
  
"I don't ever want to go through what we did last year."  
  
"I don't either, but Terri, it made us what we are. It made us ready to make this commitment to each other. If it wasn't for the CIA, there would be no us."  
  
"I don't believe that, we would have found each other."  
  
"Maybe. Terri, this isn't the day to think about it. Last Thanksgiving was rough for us. Remember what Andrei told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never let your past slow you down. Terri we can't change the past. Lets concentrate on here and now."  
  
"Ok. I'll try." Stiles kissed her and smiled at her. "What time is your parents plane coming in."  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Did you tell them about my brother's boyfriend?"  
  
"I told Ma. She said she would talk to Dad about it. Are you going to go to the airport with me?"  
  
"I wish I could but I've got so much to do around here. I need to go shopping."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to take a shower." Stiles got up and took a shower. While he was in there he couldn't stop thinking about Odessa last year. He really didn't think he would make it. He remembered how he felt when he heard her voice. He couldn't help but smile. He was also afraid he would never see her again. He couldn't understand why he didn't try harder to make things work between them back then. He was scared, because he never felt like that before. He never loved anyone that much. The funny thing is he loves her more now than before, but he's no longer afraid of that.  
  
Stiles came out of the shower wearing his robe. Terri smiled as she was bringing in breakfast. "This is a nice surprise." he told her as he kissed her.  
  
"I know how lucky I am. I'm not going to take that for granted." Stiles climbed back into bed and Terri sat down next to him. They ate breakfast and talked for a while about family Thanksgivings from their past. Both stayed away from last year. Stiles cell phone started to ring. "Who is it?" Terri asked him.  
  
"Gage's office." Terri immediately tensed up. Memories of last year came flooding back once again. "Stiles." Stiles paused as he listened. "Yes Sir. I'll come by this morning. Thank you Sir."  
  
Terri was trying not to be over emotional. The tears were welling up. "No, you're still on leave. You're not going anywhere. Not now."  
  
"Terri, relax." Stiles walked over and put his arms around her "Terri, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Gage bought turkeys for all of his key staff. He wanted to know if I would go pick it up." Terri just held on to Stiles and couldn't stop crying. Stiles just sat down and held her in his lap close to him. "I love you. Its gonna be fine. I promise you." Stiles was very scared. Terri was a basket case. He knew he was going to have to think long and hard about going back to work for the CIA. He didn't ever want to see Terri like this again.   
  
When Terri finally calmed down enough, he called Helen and asked her to come and stay with Terri while he went to the airport. As soon as she got there, Stiles briefly explained what happened and left. He definitely needed to talk to Gage. He knew that Terri needed help. Helen thought Terri was regressing back to the way she was right after the kidnapping. She wanted to know what was going on.  
  
A/N Please read and review. 


	9. I Don't Want to Talk About It

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 9: I Don't Want to Talk About It.  
  
Helen walked upstairs and knocked on Terri's bedroom door. "Terri, can I talk to you."  
  
"Mom." Terri opened the door and hugged her mother. She started crying.  
  
"Honey what happened?"  
  
"Mom, I don't know what to do. I thought I would be ready for us to go back to work after the New Year. I want to be ready. Mom when they called, I couldn't bear the thought of Stiles going out there and something happening to him." Terri started crying again, Helen held Terri in her arms. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to let Terri calm down again before she talked to her again.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles walked into Gage's office. "Thank you very much Sir."  
  
"No problem. You and Terri are very valuable here at the agency. How is Terri?"  
  
"Not good." Gage could see the conflict on Stiles' face as he tried to figure out if it was even right for him to talk to Gage.   
  
"Son. Sit down. What's wrong?"  
  
"Sir, when you called today. Terri thought you were trying to send me on a mission. I've never seen her that upset. She was crying and shaking. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Stiles last year while you were in Odessa. I kind of figured there was something between you and Terri. She was more, I don't want to say that the rest of us weren't worried and trying to do everything to get you back, but with Terri she was more determined to get you home."  
  
"Our relationship has not been, how do I say this, normal."  
  
"You're a CIA Officer, nothing about your life is normal." Stiles laughed. "Look, here is the name of a counselor here at the CIA. I think she could help Terri."   
  
"Thank you Sir." Stiles took the card and put it in his wallet. He wasn't at all sure of how to bring it up to Terri. He would just play it by ear, and maybe on Thanksgiving he could get a few minutes alone with Helen and see what she thinks.  
  
"When does the General get here?"  
  
"In about an hour. I need to get to the airport. Thanks again."  
  
"Just take care of her. Have a great Thanksgiving Stiles."  
  
"You too."   
  
Stiles got in his car and thought about what Gage said. If Terri needed help he would make sure she got it.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Helen finally got Terri to talk about it a little. "Terri, what is going to happen to Stiles if he goes back to work."  
  
"Mom, he almost got killed trying to save my life last May."  
  
"Honey, A. B. can take care of himself."  
  
"I just can't lose him. I don't know if I could take it." Helen started to say something else when Terri heard Stiles' car pull up. "Mom they're here, I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
Helen kissed Terri on the head. "Ok. I won't mention this until after Thanksgiving, but we will talk about this." Terri nodded.  
  
Terri went to the door and Hannah gave her a big hug. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. Come on in. Let them get the bags. How was your flight?"  
  
"Not too bad. When we leave here on Friday we're going to see my father in Ireland."  
  
"I bet he can't wait to see you."  
  
"I was hoping you and Arlen would come with us."  
  
"That sounds like fun. Stiles and I will have to talk about it."  
  
Frederick and Stiles walked in with the bags. "What do you have to talk to me about?"  
  
"Ireland."  
  
"You've been there its really nice a lot of green."  
  
"Ha ha." Terri said as she kissed him. "Do you want to go with them?"  
  
"Of course. Do you feel up to it?"  
  
"I would love to. I didn't get to meet your grandfather while we were there last year." Stiles couldn't stop smiling as he hugged Terri.   
  
Terri and Stiles had a nice visit with his parents. Terri really seemed to be doing better. It was just that everyone was keeping her busy. It was at night when they were alone and in bed that Terri couldn't stop thinking about almost losing him last year. Stiles knew she was upset and tried to talk to her. All Terri kept telling him is "I don't want to talk about it." Stiles didn't want to upset her anymore so he dropped it until after Thanksgiving.  
  
. 


	10. Thanksgiving

Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 10: Thanksgiving  
  
Terri woke up early and took her shower and went downstairs to make breakfast. She didn't want to wake up Stiles, she didn't want to talk about or think about last year. Today was a little better because early on Thanksgiving morning she found out he was ok and on his way home.   
  
Stiles ran into his mother in the hall when he went to look for Terri. "Arlen, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Ma everything is fine."  
  
"Arlen Brennan! Don't you lie to me."  
  
"Come on in here." Stiles and Hannah sat on the bed. "Mom last Thanksgiving, I was working on an assignment and was missing for a few days, I wasn't able to contact anyone. This year it really freaked Terri out. I don't know what to do for her." Hannah put her arms around her son.   
  
"Arlen. She's just scared. She realizes what could have happened. I'm going to talk to her." Hannah kissed Stiles and went downstairs to talk to her future daughter-in-law.  
  
Terri was down in the kitchen when Hannah walked in. "I was going to make breakfast."  
  
"I won't turn down some help." Terri smiled at Hannah, but Hannah could tell that something was bothering her.  
  
"You seem a little preoccupied the past few days, Terri is everything ok between you and Arlen." Terri just looked at her for a second, Hannah wanted Terri to be the one to start talking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't intrude. It's just I know how much he loves you."  
  
"I love him too. No this isn't about us. Well it is, but not about wanting to spend the rest of my life with him. I want that more than anything."  
  
"Good. Then what's wrong."  
  
"I guess I'm just tired and worried about him going back to work. I'm just afraid that something will happen."  
  
"Terri, I know how you feel. I can understand that. When Arlen was just a baby, Frederick was shot down in Vietnam, 2 days before Christmas. Everything obviously worked out and he was fine, but Terri for years, I couldn't stop thinking about that, especially at Christmas. The first year was the worst. I think Frederick thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Last year at Thanksgiving, Stiles was missing. We had to track him down. I was so scared." Terri started crying and Hannah just held her as she continued. "I can't imagine how I would have made it without him. I need him so much."  
  
"You don't have to worry, he made it and he's here with you now."  
  
"Then I think about all the time we wasted. Time I should have been with him. I just."  
  
"You start thinking about all the times you wished you had told him you loved him and didn't."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Terri, its normal. Just remember you have a lot of people around who love you. We'll all be here if you need us."   
  
"Thank you." Terri and Hannah finished making breakfast just before Frederick and Stiles came downstairs.  
  
Terri walked up to him and hugged him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Thanks to your Mom. Yes."  
  
After breakfast they got ready to go to Kevin's house for Thanksgiving.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
When they arrived Rick opened the door. "Stiles Terri. You both look great come on in."  
  
"Thanks Rick. I'd like you to meet my parents Fred and Hannah."  
  
"Nice to meet you. We're so happy you could join us today. Come on in. Kevin is in the kitchen and Helen and John are in the family room."  
  
John and Helen got up and said hello to everyone. Stiles, Frederick and John sat down to watch the game. Terri, Helen and Hannah went into the living room to discuss the wedding. "Mom, Stiles and I decided to go to Ireland with Hannah and Fred to see his grandfather."  
  
"Well that's nice. You'll get to see the church and everything." Helen was worried about Terri, she knew how upset she was and thought she was doing this to get out of talking about what was wrong.   
  
"Terri," Kevin called from the kitchen. "Can you come in here for a minute?" Terri went to see what he wanted.  
  
Helen wasn't sure what to say. She wanted Terri to face her problems not run away to Ireland. "Hannah, I'm not sure this is a good idea for Terri. She has been stressed out the past few days."  
  
"I know. Arlen told me about last year."  
  
"I just wish Terri would talk to me."  
  
"Well I talked to her this morning. Helen, what she is going through is really normal. I went through the same thing after Fred was shot down right before Christmas one year. I still have a rough time, and its been 30 years. It will get easier for her."  
  
"I've never seen Terri like that."  
  
"I think a few days away would really help her."  
  
When Terri came back in, Helen and Hannah were talking about Ireland. "Kevin said that dinner is just about ready."  
  
Everyone sat down for dinner, and John started the blessing. "Thank you for this time that we can be together as a family. Especially our new members this year. A. B. Hannah, Frederick. And our new one that will be here next year with us. This past year we have had some trying times, but we got through them. Terri and A. B. are just starting their lives together. I know that the two of you will have a long, happy and wonderful life full of love."  
  
Dinner was great, and everyone had a good time. Kevin told them he would pick them up for the airport in the morning.  
  
That night Terri talked to Stiles about what Hannah had told him. Stiles was a baby and didn't even know that was going on. "I always noticed she was just a little upset on Christmas, and a little more affectionate to Dad. I just never knew why." Terri smiled at him. "I don't mind the affection part, but I don't like that you're going to be upset every Thanksgiving."  
  
"She said it gets better over the years. I really love you. I wish I would have told you that sooner."  
  
"Terri, lets not think about the past. I wish I had been honest with you about my feelings. If I had," Stiles paused and looked down. He never admitted this out loud before, but it had bothered him since last May. "If you knew how much I loved you. Maybe you would have talked to me before confronting Joshua. Maybe I would have been with you. Maybe."  
  
"Stiles all those maybes, things could have been worse if you were with me. You saved my life. You found me. If we handled things differently, maybe we wouldn't have been able to expose Quinn for all the things that he did."  
  
"I guess you're right. I keep thinking about in Montreal."  
  
"Let's not talk about that. It's in the past."  
  
"Ok. One more thing from our past though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I loved you that first day in the gym when you kicked my ass."  
  
"I knew how much I loved you when you almost got yourself killed on that plane. I was so afraid I would never get to actually say it to you."  
  
Stiles laughed. "Then what in the hell took us so long."  
  
"We're both stubborn." Terri told him as she put her head on his chest. "We're gonna be in trouble with this one." Terri pointed to her stomach. "He or she could be more stubborn than the two of us." Stiles kissed her on the head. He really didn't care how stubborn the baby was. He knew he would love it as much as its mother. 


	11. Christmas Eve

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 11: Christmas Eve  
  
Terri woke up in a panic. "Stiles when are your parents and grandfather going to be here."  
  
"I'm picking them up at ten." Stiles looked at the clock as Terri was getting out of bed. "No you don't. Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I've got a lot to do."  
  
"I can think of one more thing." Stiles told her as he smiled and pulled her back into bed next to him.  
  
"We don't have time."  
  
"We are going to have company in the house for the next week. We'll make time." Stiles began to kiss Terri and take off her nightgown. Terri tried to resist him but as he kissed her neck she knew she couldn't, "I love you" She looked at his smile and that was it.   
  
"I love you too." She gave him a very passionate kiss, and they spent the next hour concentrating on each other.  
  
**************************************************************************Stiles just laid there waiting for Terri to finish in the shower. He took out his book Terri was 11 weeks along now, and he wanted to find out what was going on with his baby. He still smiled when he thought about his baby. Stiles was amazed to find out that the baby was just about completely done developing and for the next six months would be just growing. The book said the baby was moving a lot. Stiles looked at the baby's size, 1.61" and only weighs .25 ounces. Terri walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around her. She looked at him and knew he was going to tell her all about it. As much as she had to do, she loved how excited he was about their baby. Terri sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder as he told her. She couldn't believe how much she loved him.  
  
Stiles looked at the clock. "I'll go get ready." Terri smiled at him, she couldn't believe how much she was in love and how happy she was. Terri then realized the time and started to panic she quickly got dressed and started straightening things up. Stiles came downstairs and helped her. Again she was amazed by him.  
  
"I've got to go to the airport. Do you need anything while I'm out?"  
  
"No. I'm going to the store to get a few things for dinner tonight." Stiles kissed Terri and went to get his parents. Helen called and wanted to help her. "Mom, Stiles and I are taking care of tonight. You are to just come and enjoy yourself. We're not going to allow you or Hannah to do anything."  
  
After Stiles got back they got everyone settled into their rooms. Stiles went into the kitchen, Terri was starting to get things ready for dinner. Stiles walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He kissed her neck. "Hey Gorgeous."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What do you need me to do?" The two of them worked so well together and enjoyed just being together, they stopped often to kiss, and hug.   
  
It was at this moment Patrick O'Connor walked in. "I wonder if dinner will ever get done, if you keep that up."  
  
Terri turned red with embarrassment. Stiles just laughed. "Don't worry Granddad, we allow time for this when we figured out how long dinner would take."   
  
Patrick smiled when he saw Terri turn red. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Of course I do." Terri was confused why he would ask her that and actually a little hurt by it.  
  
"Then there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I'm glad he found you. I've never seen him willing to help in the kitchen before."  
  
"It's because she makes it fun." Stiles told him. Both Patrick and Stiles laughed, Terri just looked from one to the other. Stiles walked over and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"He always thinks that will get him out of trouble."  
  
"And does it?" Patrick asked. Terri didn't have to answer as she kissed Stiles and smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you two need any help?"  
  
"No thank you." Terri told him as she kissed him on the cheek. "Stiles and I are going to take care of everything."  
  
Patrick smiled and walked into the living room. Frederick had just sat down and turned on the television. Hannah told him. "I'm going to see if they need any help."  
  
"They have their own little routine in there, just let them be." Stiles and Terri had just walked out of the kitchen to set the dining room table and laughed when Patrick said that.  
  
After they set the table they were back in the kitchen and Hannah had to see for herself that everything was ok, and that they didn't need her help. She walked in and found Terri getting the mushrooms ready to stuff Stiles was standing behind her hugging her. "So is this the routine your grandfather was talking about." Hannah started laughing. "I guess if that's what it takes to get him to help out."  
  
"Hey Ma." Stiles walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you guys are here."  
  
"Me too. Why don't you go keep your father company and I'll help Terri for a little while."  
  
"Ma, Terri and I already decided, all our lives everything you and Helen have done for us, this year, neither one of you are going to do any work."  
  
"But."  
  
Terri wiped her hands and walked over. "No buts. This is what we want to do for you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ma, for the first time since you were probably a kid, you get to relax and enjoy the holiday."  
  
"I enjoy doing things for my family."  
  
Terri smiled. "So do we. Please let us do this for you."  
  
Hannah hugged them both. "Thank you." She smiled and walked back into the living room. A few minutes later the door bell rang. She got up to answer it, "Helen, John. Merry Christmas. Terri didn't say you would be here this early."  
  
"I just wanted to give her a hand in the kitchen."  
  
"They just threw me out of there. They insists this is their present to us."  
  
"Well I'll go in there and see for myself how they are doing. Then maybe you and I can go shopping."  
  
"Sounds great. We can get some things to star spoiling that grandchild of ours."  
  
Stiles and Terri were laughing, Terri had just leaned over to kiss Stiles when Helen walked in. "Sorry to interrupt." They just looked at each other and laughed "Are you two sure you don't need any help?"  
  
"Positive." Stiles told Helen as he walked over and hugged her.  
  
"Then Hannah and I are going to go shopping."  
  
"Good" Terri told her. "Have fun."  
  
Stiles looked at Terri. "Why don't you go with them?"  
  
"We still have."  
  
"I can handle it. Make it a girl's shopping day."  
  
Terri gave him a big hug. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Everything is under control. You said yourself, there really isn't much more to do for the next few hours, until we actually start cooking."  
  
"I guess this is one of the reasons I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. Have fun."  
  
Terri, Hannah and Helen left for an afternoon together. Stiles was just glad to do this for her. He just wanted her to be happy. 


	12. Christmas

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 12: Christmas Eve/Christmas Day  
  
Helen drove straight to a little baby furniture store. "Why don't we start here?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Its ok. Stiles knew this was the plan. He told us to have you pick out anything you want."  
  
Terri didn't know what to say. "He planned all of this?" Terri asked surprised, she really wanted Stiles to be part of this decision, but she would go get some ideas.  
  
Hannah hugged her. "He loves you very much."  
  
After picking out the furniture for the baby's room that Terri liked, she had decided to get Stiles over there after Christmas to get his opinion,. they went into a coffee shop and sat down. Terri noticed Hannah looked a little down and remembered what she had told her at Thanksgiving. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Same as you on Thanksgiving."  
  
Helen put her hand on Hannah's shoulder. "It's still hard to think about?"  
  
"Yes. I still think about what if he didn't come home, and I get sad." She smiled at Terri and put her hand on her cheek. "Helping pick out baby furniture and knowing I'm going to have a grandchild, makes this Christmas much easier." Terri gave her a hug.  
  
They went to a few more stores and lost all track of time. Terri ran into the house nervously and hugged Stiles and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what time it was." Stiles put his arms around her and held her close for a minute.  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
Terri couldn't believe he wasn't mad, sometimes she forgot that he wasn't at all like Jeff. "Yes. I can't wait for you to see what we picked out. You're not mad?"  
  
Stiles kissed her. "No. I'm glad you had fun. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Kevin called and should be here any time now." Terri still couldn't believe it. "Sit down and relax. It's under control." Stiles walked back into the kitchen. Helen and Hannah just smiled at each other.  
  
Terri followed him, "I love you. Do you know that?"  
  
"Well, I would hope so. We're getting married in a few months and you're going to have my baby." Terri laughed.  
  
"You're amazing."  
  
"No, I'm just in love."  
  
The doorbell rang and Hannah answered it. Kevin and Rick came in. "Where's Terri?"  
  
"In the kitchen." They all answered.  
  
"Oh." Kevin and Rick walked into the kitchen to say hello. Terri was giving Stiles a kiss to thank him. "You two should get a room." Kevin said as he walked in.  
  
Terri just laughed and gave her brother a big hug. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Rick laughed and gave Stiles a hat that had mistletoe on it. "Now, you can kiss her whenever you want, and blame it on the mistletoe."  
  
Stiles just laughed. "Let me try this out." he put the hat on and walked over to Terri and kissed her. "Thanks. This might be my favorite present of all time."  
  
When they came out of the kitchen, Helen looked at Stiles "What is that on your head?"  
  
"See look." He stood next to Terri and gave her a big kiss.  
  
Helen looked at Kevin and Rick "You really don't need to encourage these two." Everyone just laughed.  
  
They all sat down for dinner, everyone had a great time. Helen wanted everyone at her house around 2:00 the next day for Christmas dinner.  
  
The next morning Stiles woke up early. He ran downstairs and got one of Terri's presents and brought it upstairs. "Merry Christmas." Stiles told her as he kissed her. "Here I want you to open this."  
  
"I thought we were going to open presents with your parents downstairs."  
  
"Well there's a story behind it and I wanted to tell you about it. Open it." Terri smiled and she opened it.  
  
"Stiles its beautiful." It was an antique claddagh ring.  
  
"It belonged to my grandmother. Actually its been in the family for years."  
  
"Are you sure, you want me to have this?"  
  
"Yes. Ma, had it cleaned up for you. Since it actually is hers, you should thank her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When we were in Ireland last month, I was looking at Claddagh rings, I really like what they mean. Ma, told me that I should give you Gran's it was going to be yours someday. And someday when the time is right you'll give it to our daughter or our daughter in law if we only have boys."  
  
"I love you. Thank you."  
  
"Why don't we go downstairs and get the coffee started. We can open the rest when Ma, Dad and Granddad wake up."  
  
Terri smiled and kissed Patrick when he came down. She smiled and gave Stiles his present. He opened it and smiled. "Granddad helped me pick it out." Terri held it next to hers. "I can see why he really pushed for this one. It matches perfectly." Terri smiled as she got an idea. "Stiles can we use these as our wedding rings?"  
  
"If you want to. I love that idea." Stiles kissed Terri. Hannah smiled she thought that was sweet that they wanted them for her wedding rings.  
  
Hannah hugged Terri. "Ma would have loved that idea."  
  
"Let's go open the rest of the presents." Everyone brought their coffee or tea into the living room and began to open presents.   
  
Stiles and Terri were shocked as they opened the one for the baby from Frederick and Hannah. It was a gift certificate for a baby store that Terri had looked at when they were shopping yesterday. "I want you two to go pick out all the furniture for the baby's room. If that ends up not being enough money you let us know."  
  
"This is too generous. Thank you." Terri gave Hannah a big hug.  
  
Stiles just laughed as he opened the other envelope. "I love this Dad."  
  
"You and I are going tomorrow to use that one."  
  
"What is it?" Terri and Hannah asked at the same time.  
  
"A gift certificate to Toys-R-Us."  
  
Hannah just laughed. "Terri and I are going with you."  
  
"No you are not." Frederick told her. "You two can go shop for baby furniture. A. B., Patrick and I are going to the toy store. Maybe John can join us too?" Terri just smiled and kissed him.   
  
"Well Terri, I guess it will be you, me and Helen tomorrow shopping for baby furniture."  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We haven't decided how to decorate the baby's room I picked out some things I liked at the baby store, but."  
  
"Whatever you want, is fine with me."  
  
"I want us to decide together."  
  
"Ok. Do you have any catalogues we can look at?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Terri told him as she kissed him.  
  
After all the presents were open it was time to get ready to go to Helen and John's for dinner.  
  
Terri couldn't wait to show Helen the Claddagh ring. Her mother always loved them. The three women quickly headed into the kitchen and worked on dinner, they made plans for their shopping trip the next day.  
  
The men sat down to watch football on television until dinner was ready.   
  
After dinner they all opened their presents from Helen and John. Terri was amazed at all the presents. Helen bought her lots of maternity clothes, and lots of things for the baby. Stiles just smiled. Both Grandmother's were given Italian Charm Bracelets with #1 Grandma charms. Stiles also gave one to Terri that said #1 Mom.   
  
That night Terri and Stiles sat in bed going through the catalogues to pick out a theme for the baby's room. Stiles truly wanted whatever Terri wanted. All he wanted was for her to be happy. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Frederick walked in. "A. B. I found this up in the attic, I wanted you to have this."  
  
Stiles looked at it and smiled. "My Winnie the Pooh."  
  
"That was your absolute favorite stuffed animal when you were little." He smiled at Terri. "He wouldn't sleep unless it was with him, even when he was just a baby. Your Ma got it all cleaned up for you. I think your son or daughter would like it."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Terri kissed him on his cheek and smiled.  
  
"I can't believe he saved it." Stiles smiled.  
  
"Look." Terri said as she turned the page in the catalogue. "Winnie the Pooh?"  
  
"I like it." Stiles told her and kissed her.  
  
"Good. We'll decorate with Winnie the Pooh." Terri curled up next to Stiles after she turned off the light. "Good night. I love you."  
  
"Me too. Good night Love." Terri smiled as he wrapped his arms around her 


	13. New Year's Eve

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 13: New Year's Eve  
  
Tom Gage was having a formal New Year's Eve Party for his staff. It was important to him that they knew that this place could not run without them. He was glad that Terri and Stiles had decided to go. He still couldn't get them pinned down on a date to return to work. Stiles had told him every time he mentioned it Terri would get very upset.   
  
Terri wore a beautiful blue gown. Stiles looked at her and smiled when he saw her in it. "You look amazing." he said as he walked over and kissed her.   
  
"Look at you in that tux." Stiles smiled and turned around to model it for her, she couldn't help smiling.  
  
"How did I get to be so lucky?" he asked her.  
  
"I think I'm the one that's lucky."   
  
"Mom and Dad are with your folks." Terri nodded. "I could call and make up some phony excuse and we can maybe turn on some music, dance a little. Make love to bring in the new year."  
  
"Stiles, we can't we told everyone we would be there. Besides they are going to have music and dancing."  
  
"But we can't make love at the party."   
  
Terri just looked at him and shook her head. "But, if we make an excuse and leave the party around 11:00, we can come back here and bring in the new year any way you would like."  
  
"You know what I would like." He smiled at her seductively.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me Mr. Stiles." Terri told him as she kissed him one more time passionately before they left.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The party was actually very nice. Joshua was so happy to see them. He really missed having Terri around. "How is my favorite engaged couple doing?"  
  
"Fine." Terri said as he hugged her.  
  
"Are you taking good care of her Mr. Stiles?"  
  
Before he had a chance to answer Terri answered for him. "Yes he is."  
  
"Miss Lowell, when will you be returning to work? I have a stack of visas for you to work on."  
  
Terri tensed up. Stiles noticed this and put his arm around her. "We haven't actually decided when. We've been swamped with my parents coming in. It's been crazy."  
  
Terri saw Lex. "I'm going to say hello to Lex." Stiles kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't want to upset her."  
  
"Neither do I. That's why I actually decided not to even talk to her about it until my parents leave on Friday."  
  
"Do you think she needs to talk to someone?"  
  
"She's still worried. She'll be fine." Stiles wasn't sure about that, but he didn't really want to get into it. Jackson had overheard some of the discussion and could tell that Stiles wasn't comfortable talking about this.  
  
"This is a party gentlemen. Save the serious stuff for another day." they all laughed, they began to talk about sports.   
  
After dinner, Stiles and Terri danced it was almost 11:00 when Terri and Stiles decided to leave. Stiles walked over to Tom and Carl. "I think we're going to be leaving."  
  
"It's not even midnight."  
  
"Well, Sir," Terri explained. "Sometimes I just get so tired. It's been a busy week with Stiles' family visiting and all."  
  
"I understand. We'll see you two back at work soon. Happy New Year."  
  
"Thank you. Happy new year to you too." Carl and Tom both kissed Terri on the cheek and shook hands with Stiles.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles and Terri held hands all the way home. Stiles went into the kitchen and got a bottle of sparkling cider and champagne glasses. Terri was sitting on the bed when he got up there, she was deep in thought. He sat down next to her and kissed her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her.  
  
"Going back to work."  
  
Stiles gently pulled her close to him and kissed her, "Not tonight." She smiled at him. He poured two glasses of cider, and put on the television just in time for the countdown. At midnight Stiles kissed Terri and they took a sip of cider. "To us and our future." Stiles said. Afterwards they made love.  
  
Stiles just held Terri close. "Stiles, would you still be here if I wasn't pregnant?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"A serious one."  
  
Stiles turned her around so she was facing him, he saw the worry in her eyes. "I love you. Terri I would be here with you no matter what, baby or not. I'm so glad that we are having this baby, but I'm here because I can't think straight without you."   
  
"I just love you so much. I've never been this happy, I'm just afraid that…" Terri tried not to cry.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Stiles asked as he rubbed her back.  
  
"That one day you'll wake up and think, what in the world was I thinking."  
  
"I've already done that." Terri just looked at him. "While we were apart. Terri when you were kidnapped that's all I could think about. Why didn't I tell you how I felt? I love you. I loved you that first day I saw you in the gym. We've wasted too much time. Now I know that it was my fault." Terri stopped his talking with a kiss.   
  
"I love you too." she told him.   
  
Terri was even more sure that he was there because he loves her. Stiles was worried that after everything she still doubted his love for her.   
  
They spent New Years Day with Stiles' family. Friday morning he drove them to the airport. On the way home he tried to think of what he was going to say to Terri. It was time, they needed to go back to work. He wasn't ready for Terri's reaction. 


	14. Back to Work?

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 14: Back to Work?   
  
Stiles walked into the house and saw Terri sitting on the couch crying. "Baby, is everything ok?" Terri nodded yes. Stiles knew it wasn't so he just sat down next to her and hugged her. After a while he looked at her. "Talk to me, Terri. I need to know what is going on."  
  
"It's time isn't it?"  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"To go back to work. Stiles I'm just so scared something is going to happen."  
  
"I know. First of all Terri, with the baby, I don't want you to go into the field anymore."  
  
"I don't want to, but the thing is I don't want you to go out there without me to back you up." Stiles smiled and kissed her. "You always get into trouble when I'm not there."  
  
"Terri, it's all I know how to do. That and be a Marine. I do think the CIA is probably a little bit safer." Stiles could see she was still very upset. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Gage and maybe a little less field work, at least until after the baby is born."  
  
Terri kissed him. "Really? You would do that for me?"  
  
"Terri, don't you know by now. I would do anything for you. I love you." Stiles put his hand on her stomach. "And our little one. I'll call Gage and tell him we'll com back to work on Monday." Terri nodded. Stiles picked up the phone and called him.   
  
When Stiles got off the phone he sat down on the couch next to Terri. She looked him in the eyes and told him "I love you so much." They kissed.   
  
They spent the rest of the weekend making plans for their future, and didn't really discuss work. Stiles knew that Terri was still a little apprehensive about it so he didn't want to upset her.  
  
**************************************************************************Monday morning they woke up early and Terri got into the shower first. Stiles took out his book about the baby's development. It always amazed him. The baby was now only 3.1 inches, he couldn't believe that just since right before Christmas it was only 1.6 inches. The baby had almost doubled his size since then. The eyes are well developed, but the lids remain closed until the fetus is seven months old, Stiles wondered if the baby would have his eyes or Terri's. The face is beginning to look more human, he couldn't wait to see if it had Terri's smile. Terri got out of the shower and just looked at him, she couldn't help but smile. She saw the book in his hand and knew he was thinking about their baby. Terri put her hand on her stomach.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts."   
  
Stiles looked at her. "Just wondering what our little miracle is going to look like." Terri walked over to him and he kissed her stomach. Terri bent down and he kissed her and gently pulled her down onto the bed next to him. "His eyes are developed." Stiles smiled as he looked into Terri's eyes. "I wonder if he has your eyes."  
  
"Well I'm hoping she has your eyes." Stiles just smiled at her and kissed her again. "As much as I would like to stay here in bed with you, if you don't go and get ready, we will be late for our first day back." Stiles just moaned. Terri laughed. "You heard Joshua he's already got a lot of work waiting for me."  
  
"He just better not make you too tired, I plan on picking up right where we left off tonight." Terri just smiled at him as he kissed her then got into the shower to get ready.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It felt strange for Terri to be there as Stiles drove into the parking garage. Terri hadn't been there for work since May, the night she left after her meeting with Holland and he accused her of being the mole to confront Joshua. She couldn't believe it. She started to get nervous and it was almost as if Stiles could read her mind. He reached over took her hand in his and pulled it to him and kissed it. She smiled and began to relax.  
  
Stiles walked her over to OTS, Terri smiled when she saw a dozen white roses sitting on her desk waiting for her. Stiles asked teasingly. "Secret admirer?"   
  
Terri opened the card. "He's not so secret about it." Stiles hugged her. "Thank you, I love you."  
  
Stiles kissed her cheek, "I love you too." Then he whispered. "Joshua and Lex have been waiting patiently. I think I better get going." Terri tried to smile, but he could tell she was worried. "It's ok. I'll be back in a little while to see you."  
  
Terri realized she was being silly. Stiles could not be with her every single minute. "Stiles, I'll be fine."   
  
Joshua and Lex couldn't wait any longer. Joshua walked over. "Mr. Stiles I assure you I will take care of your fiancé." Stiles looked at her she nodded that it was ok. He kissed her again before he left. He looked back as he got to the door and saw Terri hug both Joshua and Lex then she sat down and could hear them talking. "So, Miss Lowell, tell us everything about how wonderful Mr. Stiles is, and how right I was about the two of you."  
  
Terri just laughed. "You were right about him he is wonderful." Joshua just laughed. "Well now I know I just started back but, we need to discuss some time off in March."  
  
"I need you too much around here. I can't just give you time off?" Joshua teased.  
  
"I want the whole month of March."  
  
"The whole month?" Joshua asked.   
  
"The wedding in Ireland. I want to be there early to plan and then let's not forget the honeymoon."  
  
"I think you two have already had the honeymoon."  
  
"You sound like my mother."  
  
"I have always thought your mother sounded like a very intelligent woman." Terri started laughing. Joshua pulled out the vacation request form. "Mr. Gage already had it filled out, it has my signature already, it's just waiting for yours." Terri smiled at him. "Your future husband is quite the negotiator, it was the only way he would agree to coming back was if you both had the whole month of March off." Terri just smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles walked up to Gage's office. Mrs. Anaya was all smiles when she saw him. "Welcome back to work Mr. Stiles."   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"He's waiting for you. Go ahead in."  
  
"Mr. Stiles. Welcome back." Gage told him as he shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you. It feels a little strange though."  
  
"How's Terri doing, is she getting settled in."  
  
"Yes Sir." Stiles sat down.  
  
"Carl and I were thinking about some changes. We definitely like the IRT." Stiles nodded. "Well we were thinking you could still lead it, but maybe go out on less missions."  
  
"That would be good. I really don't like the idea of leaving Terri right now."  
  
"Anything really big, you would have to go, but most of the missions you could set up and monitor from here. We just need to figure out who the team will be."  
  
"Do Jackson and Lex still want to be part of it?"  
  
"I'm sure they do." Carl added. "Obviously Terri is out."  
  
"Obviously." Stiles laughed.   
  
Carl told him. "Why don't I show you to your new office and we'll get the some personnel files over to you to review and you can pick your team."  
  
"Did you say my new office?"  
  
"We are doing away with a Homeland Security liaison being on site here. You will be working with her though."  
  
"Ok. Who is it?"  
  
"Julia Clark." Stiles got a little bit of a funny look on his face. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Probably not, that's a pretty common name."  
  
"Her father was in the Air Force."   
  
"It couldn't be." Stiles said. Gage and Carl just looked at each other. 


	15. Old Flames

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 15: Old Flames   
  
Stiles prepared to go into the meeting with Gage, Carl Homeland Security Liaison Julia Clark. He wanted to talk to Terri about it but didn't get a chance before he had to go into the meeting. He had convinced himself that it more than likely wasn't her anyway. What was the point in upsetting Terri? He wasn't even sure it was her.  
  
Stiles remembered the last time he saw Julia. He was sixteen years old, he wanted to marry her. He fought with his parents about letting him stay in California with her when his father got stationed in Oklahoma. Stiles remembered she was his first love, his first time. He would never forget that night, they went to the beach and made love on a blanket under the boardwalk.   
  
The next morning he left with his parents for Oklahoma. He promised when he turned eighteen he would come back for her. They would get married and he was definitely going to join the Marines, just to piss his father off. Stiles always knew he would serve his country, growing up he always thought it would be Air Force but as he reached his teen years he grew apart from his father.  
  
He called her once a week and wrote her letters every day, that only last two months. He never knew why, she refused to take his calls, then sent his letters back. This hurt him so much.   
  
After a few months, Stiles had run away from home and went to go see her, he found out her father had been transferred to someplace in Europe. His father could have found out where he was if he wanted to, but he refused. He didn't want his son to ruin his life. Stiles had not seen her since. He had often wondered what happened to her. Maybe he would find out in a few minutes.  
  
Stiles was still thinking about all this when Jackson knocked on the door. "Hey Stiles, you going to the meeting or not?"  
  
"Yes." Stiles looked at his watch. "I didn't realize what time it was."  
  
Stiles and Jackson walked into the meeting. Carl, Gage, and a gorgeous blonde woman were standing there with her back to them. Jackson immediately noticed her. He whispered to Stiles. "Don't forget you're off the market."   
  
Stiles laughed, "Not a chance. I love my fiancé. I would never risk losing her."   
  
The woman turned around, and smiled as she saw him. "A. B. is it really you?" She ran into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could. Jackson, Lex, Carl and Gage just looked at each other as Stiles returned the hug a little lost in the memories of their youth.  
  
Finally Stiles spoke up, as he let go of her. "Julia, how are you? It's been a long time."   
  
Lex leaned over to Jackson and whispered. "Oh boy, I think it's about to get interesting. I can't wait to tell Joshua."  
  
Gage smiled. "I guess you two know each other."  
  
Julia smiled. "Yes we do. Actually we were high school sweethearts, and all that goes with it. We were going to get married."  
  
Stiles got embarrassed, and cut off her ramblings, "Julia, I can't wait for you to meet my fiancé." He knew that he minute this meeting was over he had to talk to Terri.   
  
Julia stopped talking and just looked at him. "You're engaged?" She asked shocked. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Yes. Her name is Terri, she works here, in the OTS department."  
  
"Well congratulations."   
  
"Thanks, we're getting married in March. St. Patrick's Day in Ireland."  
  
"So you finally found someone willing to marry you on your terms?" They all looked at her. "St. Patrick's Day, Ireland."  
  
"Her idea not mine." Stiles smiled as he thought about Terri. "I had told her a long time ago that's what I wanted. When we decided to get married, she said only if we get married in Ireland on St. Patrick's day."  
  
Julia couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. She had hoped when she took the job and saw the name that it was him and that they would be able to start over.   
  
Gage looked at both of them. "Well so much for reminiscing. Let's get on with the meeting."  
  
Julia and Stiles kept looking at each other. Finally everything was set. While she would not be working out of CIA Headquarters, Julia would be working very close to Stiles, which made her very happy and Stiles uncomfortable, he knew he needed to talk to Terri before she found out.  
  
Gage suggested Stiles give Julia a tour of the building. "Well Sir. I have a few things I need to take care of." He looked at Jackson with an expression that let him know Stiles would be forever in his debt if he would do this. "Jackson, would you mind starting the tour and I'll catch up with you?"  
  
"No problem Stiles." He looked at Julia. "Miss Clark we'll start right up here." Jackson looked at Stiles who nodded a silent thank you, and Jackson gave him the you owe me look. Jackson and Julia left.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles ran straight down to OTS. He couldn't help smiling as he looked at Terri. He walked over to her. He noticed Lex was already in Joshua's office. He could tell by the look on Joshua's face that Lex was telling him everything.  
  
He walked up behind Terri and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Hi." Terri said without turning around. "You know I've got a real jealous fiancé around here."  
  
"No," Stiles answered. "Just one that loves you very much." Terri turned and smiled at him. "Let's go get some coffee."  
  
"I'll just tell Joshua we're going."  
  
"He can see we're going, he's seems pretty busy in there with Lex."   
  
Terri looked at them. "I wonder what those two are up to?" Terri asked. Stiles of course knew what they were talking about but just shrugged his shoulders as they walked out. "So what did you think of the new Homeland Security Liaison."  
  
"Terri, about that." Stiles just looked at her and Terri knew that something was up.  
  
"Just spill it."  
  
"She was my high school sweetheart." Stiles waited for Terri to get mad.  
  
"Oh." was all Terri could muster. A million thoughts ran through her head. She was curious as to how he felt about her. "It must have been a surprise to see her."  
  
"Yes it was." Stiles leaned over and kissed Terri. "I love you. Only you." Terri smiled, as he took her hand. "I just didn't want you to be surprised by that. I wanted to be the one to tell you."  
  
"I'm glad you did. Stiles we both had relationships before we met. I guess inevitably we will run into one of our exes. The important thing is that we're together now."   
  
Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "You know something?" Terri just looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I love you more than I did just five minutes ago. I was afraid you would get jealous."  
  
"Stiles where did that get us in Montreal, last May." Stiles nodded. "I love you. I trust that love." Terri took his hand and put it on her stomach. "We both do." Stiles was now grinning.   
  
He was paying so much attention to Terri that he didn't even notice Jackson and Julia walk in. "So Jackson, is that his fiancé"  
  
"Yes that's Terri."  
  
"Well I can't wait to meet her." Julia said as she walked over. "So Stiles aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
Stiles stood up. "Julia Clark this is my future bride, Terri Lowell."  
  
"Nice to meet you Terri." Julia checked out the competition. While you really couldn't tell that Terri was pregnant, she was beginning to show a little, and really just looked like she had put on a few pounds.  
  
"Same here." Terri was doing the same thing. She couldn't help but wonder how Stiles was going to feel, she knew that soon she would be very big, Julia was very skinny, but looked like she worked out and was in good shape. Terri couldn't help but notice she was beautiful. While she did trust Stiles, that little voice in the back of her head was reminding her of everything Jeff had put her through.  
  
Jackson and Julia joined them. Stiles sat next to Terri and put his arm around the back of her chair and had his hand on her shoulder. Terri knew she had a deadline on the passports she was working on for Joshua. "I really need to get back to work."  
  
Terri got up and kissed Stiles as she was walking out. "I'll pick you up around noon for lunch?" Terri nodded and smiled as she walked away. Julia was upset as she watched the way Stiles never took his eyes off of Terri until she was out of sight. 


	16. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Title: Holidays Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Chapter 16 Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?  
  
Stiles met Terri for lunch he asked her if it would be ok to invite Julia for dinner. Terri didn't like the idea one bit, Terri always considered herself a pretty good judge of character, and she thought this skinny, beautiful blonde had her eyes on Stiles. Terri also knew that if she overreacted or tried to stop it she could push him towards her so she agreed.  
  
That afternoon Stiles and Julia were working. In between talking about the IRT she would bring up some old memories from when they were dating. Stiles was laughing thinking about some of the stunts the two of them pulled. When they were teenagers they were inseparable.   
  
"Hey Julia, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
Julia thought that talking about old times was beginning to work. "Do you mind if I bring my son."  
  
"Wow you have a son? Sure bring him along. I can't wait to meet him. What about his dad?"  
  
"I haven't seen him in a long time. Why don't I make your favorite…"   
  
Stiles interrupted her "Terri and I will cook."  
  
"Oh, um Terri," she very quietly said the rest but Stiles heard her. "I almost forgot." But Stiles didn't he is too in love with Terri to think about anything else. Damn it she thought to herself. "Well give me the address to your place." Stiles wrote down the address and handed it to her. "Wow, pretty impressive there are some pretty nice houses around there. I was looking in that neighborhood."  
  
"Yeah it's a really nice house. It's actually Terri's. She got the house and her ex-husband got their business."  
  
"Terri's divorced?"  
  
"Yeah, her ex was a real jerk, but I'm going to make it all up to her."  
  
"So did you two meet here?"  
  
"Yes we did. She really knocked me off my feet the first time I met her." Stiles laughed thinking that she literally and figuratively did.  
  
"So how long have the two of you been together?"  
  
"We've known each other since a year ago September. We actually got together almost a year later." Julia looked at him. "Well this whole Quinn thing, we were as I always put it dancing around a relationship, after she was kidnapped, I was frantic. I got hurt in the explosion when I rescued her. It took a while before she was ready to see or talk to anyone from the agency me included. I kept after her and eventually she realized how much I love her. Today is actually our first day back at work."  
  
Stiles and Julia finished working for the day. She had to go back to her office. She kept trying to think of how she was going to explain this to Stiles.  
  
Stiles went to OTS to pick up Terri. "Hi Baby." Terri smiled. "I hope you don't mind I invited Julia over for dinner."  
  
Terri faked a smile. "That's nice."  
  
"She's going to bring her son."  
  
"Oh how old."  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even ask."  
  
"What about her husband?"  
  
"Not married I guess. Clark has always been her name. She said she hasn't talked to his dad in a long time."  
  
"Oh." Terri was worried but didn't want to say anything. All of her old insecurities from Jeff were starting to haunt her again.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Terri and Stiles were having a good time making dinner together. They as usual spent a lot of time kissing and holding on to each other. Right at 7:00 the doorbell rang. Terri opened the door and was shocked as she looked at Julia's son. He was about 6' tall had blond curly hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like Stiles.  
  
Stiles walked out and just stared at Julia and the boy. Julia looked at them both. "Stiles I would like for you to meet your son. Thomas." Stiles looked at Terri who was about to cry, then he looked back at his son. He almost felt like he was looking in a mirror. 


	17. Fathers and Sons

Title: Holidays  
  
Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no   
  
compensation  
  
Chapter 17 Father and Son  
  
Stiles looked at Thomas. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." he reached out his hand, Stiles was getting a little emotional. He had a son? He put his arms around him and hugged him.  
  
Terri looked at them and got upset, she just turned and walked into the kitchen. She knew how excited Stiles was about having a child, she couldn't believe he had a son that was almost an adult. Julia saw the look on Terri's face and followed her into the kitchen. "Terri? Are you ok?"  
  
"Just a little surprised that's all."  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No thank you." Terri said as she tried to keep her composure.  
  
"I just didn't know how to tell him about Thomas. I'm sorry if this is going to be a problem for the two of you."  
  
"No this won't be a problem for us." Terri resented that comment. It made it sound as if this was going to break them up. Terri touched her stomach and remembered that she had a part of him growing inside of her. Stiles was in love with her. The fact that he had a son from his high school sweetheart wasn't going to change that.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles looked at his son. "I can't believe this."  
  
"Mom told me that she never told you about me. That's why you weren't around. I used to be mad at you, but you didn't know."  
  
"I still wish I could have been there. Tell me about yourself."  
  
"I love sports. My grandfather told me that I should definitely give some time to the military, keep up the family tradition. I've been accepted to Annapolis. I think that's why Mom took the job in DC, to be close to where I'll be."  
  
"Wow. I'm proud of you going to Annapolis. That's great."   
  
They continued to talk about what Thomas likes. After a while Terri walked out and told them dinner was ready. Stiles walked over and kissed Terri on the cheek. "You two weren't actually introduced." He took her hand and led her to Thomas. "This is my fiancé Terri."   
  
"It's nice to meet you Terri."  
  
"Same here Thomas." Terri couldn't help smiling he looked so much like Stiles.   
  
Stiles put his hand on her stomach. "And this is your baby brother or sister."  
  
"Wow. That's great, you two are going to have a baby. When?"   
  
Terri laughed he was almost as excited about this as Stiles. "The end of June." she told him with a smile.  
  
"That's great. Congratulations." He hugged his father and future step mother.  
  
Julia forced a smile. "You didn't tell me you two were going to have a baby. Congratulations." she too gave them each a hug. She was quickly realizing she had no chance.  
  
"Thank you." Stiles said.  
  
They all sat down to dinner. Part way through Thomas asked. "I'm not sure what I call you."  
  
Stiles looked at him. "What would you feel comfortable with?"  
  
"I don't know. I would like to call you Dad."  
  
Stiles smiled. "I would like that too." Julia looked at her son and smiled. As they were talking Stiles asked him. "Hey Thomas, do you think you could get some time off of school in March."  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Well that's when Terri and I are getting married. The wedding is in Ireland."  
  
"That's cool. I've never been there."  
  
"St. Patrick's Day. We're getting married in the same church my grandparents got married in."  
  
"Really?" Stiles nodded. "That's nice I like that idea."  
  
"My granddad, your great granddad is really excited about the wedding. I can't wait to call and tell him about you."  
  
Julia had hoped that Stiles would at least put his plans on hold to get to know his son, but he had no intention of doing that. He did plan on getting to know his son, he did want his son to be a part of his and Terri's lives. Julia had mixed feeling about that.  
  
After dinner Terri got up to do the dishes. Thomas stood up and got some of the plates and helped her. "Thank you Thomas, but you don't have to help."  
  
"I want to. Shouldn't you be laying down taking it easy."   
  
Terri laughed. "You sound like your father. I'll tell you the same thing I tell him all the time. I'm pregnant not sick." Thomas smiled. He really liked Terri. "Seriously, why don't you got talk to your father. I know how excited he is to know about you."  
  
"We talked a lot already. I don't know what else I can tell him about me. Dad doesn't really seem talk too much about himself. Can you tell me about him?"  
  
Terri smiled, he was right it took a long time to find out about him, but talking about Stiles was one of her favorite things. As they got cleaned up she told him all she knew about his father. Thomas also asked about her.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles looked at Julia. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me I had a son?"  
  
"Would it have made a difference?"  
  
"Yes. I would have been there for him. I wouldn't have missed 17 years of his life."  
  
"Stiles you had too much on your mind to be a father."  
  
"Oh so you just decided for me that I shouldn't know him. Julia that's not fair. I can't believe you never once called me and told me. Is that why you stopped taking my calls and returned my letters?" she nodded. "You know I ran away and went to California to find you, they told me your Dad got stationed in Europe somewhere."  
  
"Thomas was the reason he took the assignment and moved us there. Him and your father talked about it."  
  
"My father knew."  
  
"Your father didn't believe that you were the father. That's when my Dad packed us up and moved on. He told me that Frederick talked to you and you denied ever sleeping with me." She started to cry as she told Stiles that, She was hurt for a lot of years that was the main reason she never called and told him. She thought he knew and wanted nothing to do with his son, or her.  
  
Stiles walked over and put his arms around her, "I'm sorry I didn't know."  
  
Terri and Thomas walked out at that moment with desert. Terri just looked at them and was hurt. Stiles saw Terri as she turned and went back into the kitchen. "Excuse me. I need to talk to Terri." He left Julia still crying as he went after Terri. "Thomas take care of your mother. We'll be right back out."   
  
Stiles walked in and Terri was sitting in the chair with her head down, trying not to cry. He got down on his knees in front of her. "Terri, its not what you think. She got upset because she thought I knew she was pregnant and told my father it wasn't mine. My Dad lied to her father."  
  
"Do you regret you didn't have a chance with her?"  
  
"This really isn't about her and me. This is about me and my son. Terri I wouldn't trade a day in my life for what we have right here right now. I love you. Let's look at this seriously, Terri do you think you could have really had a future with the guy you were madly in love with in high school." Terri just laughed as she thought about it. No she really couldn't. "See that's the thing. I know we would have broken up eventually, even with Thomas. I just want to know my son."  
  
"He's a great kid. Do you know he is on the basketball team at school?"  
  
"Yeah he told me. He has a game tomorrow night."  
  
"Can we go see it?" Stiles smiled at her and nodded. He put his arms around her and kissed her. He was so glad that Terri was going to be ok with this.  
  
They walked back out Stiles had his arm around Terri. Julia had stopped crying, at first when he walked away she was upset that he just left her crying to take care of Terri. While Stiles and Terri were in the kitchen Thomas was telling his mother about how wonderful Terri was. Julia looked at her son and realized that at least Terri wouldn't stop Thomas and Stiles from being close. She knew that when she was gone that he would have his father and a step mother that liked him. In the end she knew that was the important thing. Thomas would need them both.  
  
Over the next month or so Thomas spent a lot of time with Stiles and Terri. Stiles absolutely adored his son. Terri quickly fell in love with him, he was just like Stiles she couldn't believe how much alike the two were. Thomas could easily understand why his father was in love with Terri, she was great. Julia tried to keep her distance, she wanted her son to have a family. She knew it wouldn't be too much longer. She did get a little jealous listening to her son talking about this other woman.  
  
Stiles woke up first on Valentine's Day morning. He smiled as he watched Terri sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to look at his book. Terri was almost 5 months pregnant and was beginning to show. Stiles read that the baby was about 5 inches and weighed 5 ounces. He was amazed that in just four months this little one would be ready to be born.  
  
Terri woke up and smiled at him. Stiles pulled her close to him and kissed her. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed this morning. Any preferences?"  
  
"Not really. I want you to stay right here."  
  
"I've got a busy day planned for us."  
  
"Me too, but I think we can stay right here for what I have planned." Stiles couldn't help smiling at her.  
  
"I've got that in my plans too, after breakfast." Terri smiled as Stiles got up and put on his robe. 


	18. Valentine's Day

Title: Holidays  
  
Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no   
  
compensation  
  
Chapter 18 Valentine's Day  
  
Stiles woke up first on Valentine's Day morning. He smiled as he watched Terri sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to look at his book. Terri was almost 5 months pregnant and was beginning to show. Stiles read that the baby was about 5 inches and weighed 5 ounces. He was amazed that in just four months this little one would be ready to be born.  
  
Terri woke up and smiled at him. Stiles pulled her close to him and kissed her. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed this morning. Any preferences?"  
  
"Not really. I want you to stay right here."  
  
"I've got a busy day planned for us."  
  
"Me too, but I think we can stay right here for what I have planned." Stiles couldn't help smiling at her.  
  
"I've got that in my plans too, after breakfast." Terri smiled as Stiles got up and put on his robe. Terri just shook her head, she did love the way he spoiled her though. Terri picked up the book and read up about the baby's development too.   
  
After a little while Stiles walked up with a bed tray and breakfast for them. Terri smiled he had a rose on the tray for her with a little jewelry box. "Stiles what is this?"  
  
"A present, but if you don't want it." Terri smiled and kissed him. She opened it up and couldn't help smiling, it was a charm for her bracelet with a Claddagh on it.  
  
"Stiles it's beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I just wanted to remind you again of how I feel about you." Terri kissed him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Terri I just really appreciate how you accepted Thomas as part of our lives."  
  
"He's a part of you."  
  
"I just don't think that I thank you enough for being here with me. You are my best friend, and I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." Terri and Stiles enjoyed their breakfast in bed and afterwards they made love. Terri just laid there in his arms. "What did you want to do today?"  
  
"I was planning on taking you out for a very romantic evening of dinner and dancing."  
  
"Sounds good to me." she kissed him. "Can we stay in bed all day though?"  
  
"If that's what you want." Stiles said grinning.   
  
"That's exactly what I want." Terri and Stiles laid in bed all day talking and planning their future. Stiles was so happy that Terri was including Thomas in their plans. She thought it was a great idea that Stiles wanted to ask his son to be his best man.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Terri and Stiles finally got out of bed and ready for their evening on the town. Stiles took her to her favorite restaurant. They brought out a bottle of sparkling cider for them to toast each other. After dinner Stiles and Terri were talking when they announced that George Benson would be performing. Terri just looked at him. "He's one of my favorite singers."  
  
"I know Kevin told me. I've always liked his music."  
  
After playing a few songs Terri and Stiles danced a little, then sat down to talk. George Benson made an announcement "We have a special dedication tonight." Terri and Stiles stopped talking, Terri wished that Stiles would do something like that.   
  
"I know that we didn't get off to the best start, but I fell in love with you that first day we met. I want you to know that you are a part of me and always will be, and nothing will ever change my love for you. This song has always been a favorite of mine and I hope that you like it too."  
  
Terri told Stiles. "That was always one of my favorite songs by him." Stiles just smiled at her.   
  
"Why don't we have this couple come out to the dance floor?" Everyone clapped and Terri looked around for the couple to stand up. Stiles stood up and held out his hand to her. Terri almost started to cry as he led her to the dance floor.   
  
George Benson started singing and Terri and Stiles held each other close and both listened carefully to the lyrics, as he sang Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You.  
  
When the song stopped. Terri and Stiles clapped. George Benson walked off the stage to meet them. He congratulated them on their engagement. Terri was still a little surprised that he did that for her.  
  
They sat back down at the table. Terri kissed him and told him. "Thank you, I think this is my best Valentine's day ever."   
  
Stiles smiled before he could say anything Stiles' cell phone started ringing. "I'm sorry." he looked at the number, it was Thomas. "Hello."  
  
"Dad something's wrong with Mom. We had to rush her to the hospital."  
  
"What hospital?" Terri looked at Stiles very concerned. "We'll be right there."  
  
"Honey what's wrong? Who's in the hospital?"  
  
"That was Thomas, they had to rush Julia in, he didn't say anything else." Stiles paid the bill and they headed out. 


	19. The Truth

Title: Holidays  
  
Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no   
  
compensation  
  
Chapter 19 The Truth  
  
Stiles and Terri arrived at the hospital to find Thomas sitting there crying. They sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Mom, she's dying." Thomas told them as he sat there crying.  
  
Terri couldn't believe what she hear, she put her arms around him and asked "What? Are you sure?"   
  
"She didn't want to tell me. She has some heart problem, they said they can't do anything for her. She only has a few months."  
  
"I'm so sorry Son." Stiles told him as he put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
Terri looked at Stiles. "I'll give you two some time together." Terri kissed Thomas on the head and squeezed Stiles' hand. He really didn't know how to comfort his son right now, but Terri was right he needed some time alone with him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Terri walked down the hall and they were bringing Julia into a room. When Julia saw her she knew her son had called them it was time for her and Terri to have a woman to woman talk. "Terri, can we talk?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." Terri followed them into the room. Terri didn't know what to say to her. "Julia, Thomas told us I'm so sorry."  
  
"I came here because I knew that Stiles was head of the IRT." Terri was curious as to how she knew that, but at this point it really wasn't important. "I was hoping that we would get back together for the short time I had left. I wanted to at least give Thomas a little while being a real family." Terri didn't like the way that sounded, she couldn't help but wonder if Julia was going to use this to get Stiles back, even if it is just for a short time, before Terri could even think of something to say Julia continued. "Then I met you, I've never seen Stiles this happy before, and you, you are amazing, you were so gracious in accepting Thomas."  
  
"Julia, he's a great young man. You've done a wonderful job with him." Terri was glad that she wasn't going to pursue Stiles.  
  
"Terri, I want you to help him. It's going to be hard for him. His whole life it's been just me and him. I know that I'm asking a lot, you and Stiles have your own little one on the way, and while he's not so little anymore, he'll always be my little one." Julia was crying and Terri couldn't help but cry either. She put her arms around Julia. "Please take care of him for me." Julia pleaded.  
  
Terri looked at her and smiled. "Stiles and I will take care of him. Don't worry. It will be fine."  
  
Terri and Julia continued to talk for a while. Julia told her some funny stories about Thomas and about Stiles when he was younger. They were both laughing when Thomas and Stiles walked in. Stiles walked over and kissed Julia on the cheek. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I think I'll be ok. Thanks to your wonderful fiancé" She looked at Terri and smiled. Thomas didn't know what to do, he just stood there. "Thomas did you eat anything tonight." He nodded no. "Terri would you do me a favor and take him to the cafeteria."  
  
"Of course. Come on Thomas." Terri put her arm around him and he walked out with her, he was still in a state of shock over what was happening.   
  
Stiles just looked at her he didn't know what to say. "I wanted to talk to you Stiles."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I want you and Terri to look after Thomas. I already talked to Terri about it. I want to say something else to you." Stiles looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say "You don't deserve a woman like her, so you better make sure you take good care of her, do you hear me, or I'll come back and haunt you."  
  
Stiles smiled, he often wondered why Terri fell in love with him anyway. He looked at her, he couldn't help feeling bad, the way things ended all those years ago. All those years ago she thought he didn't care, she raised their son alone, he felt like he owed her. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"Be there for Thomas. He needs the both of you so much."  
  
"You don't even have to ask that. Julia is there anything they can do for you?"  
  
"No. Stiles I've known for a while; that's why I tracked you down. I just want our son to be taken care of."  
  
Stiles and Julia continued to talk about Thomas for a while then about their past.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thomas was so lost he didn't know what to say or do. Terri just sat there with him. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I'm really not hungry."  
  
"Do you want to tell your mother that you didn't eat?" Thomas nodded no. "If you are anything like your father, a cheeseburger, fries and a strawberry shake."   
  
Thomas laughed, "That does sound good." Terri walked over to the counter and ordered it for him, when she sat back down, he looked at her. "I'm so scared, what's gonna happen when Mom dies?"  
  
"Oh Thomas, I don't know, but there is one thing I do know, you will always have a place with your father and me. I promise you that."  
  
"We've been staying in a hotel, Mom was trying to find a place for us."  
  
"You know what, your father and I have that big house, there are plenty of rooms, you can stay with us."  
  
"But what about Mom."  
  
"Both of you."  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do. Thomas you are a part of our family, and you need your mother right now, and she doesn't need to worry about where you guys are going to live."  
  
Thomas hugged Terri. "Thank you."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After Thomas ate they went back to Julia's room. Stiles was sitting on the side of the bed and they were laughing. Terri smiled as Thomas sat on the other side of the bed, she walked behind Stiles and put her hands on his shoulders. "Julia, Thomas and I were talking. You can't stay in that hotel. I insist you come and stay with us."  
  
"Terri, we couldn't that's too much."  
  
"No, I don't want to hear that. You're going to need some help and Stiles and I will be there for you and for Thomas."  
  
Stiles stood up and hugged Terri. "Thank you." he whispered. "Julia she's right. You should stay with us."  
  
The doctor walked in and said that Julia would only be in the hospital overnight. There really wasn't much they could do for her. They stayed for a while longer then when the nurse came in to tell them visiting hours were over. Terri and Stiles said goodbye to Julia then waited outside to give Thomas and Julia a few minutes.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Stiles just put his arms around Terri. "I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"You don't have to." Terri kissed him. "Besides I'm pretty sure I can think of some way." Stiles laughed.  
  
When Thomas came out they drove him to the hotel to get some of his things and brought him home. He told them they had some things in storage, Stiles said they would get those things tomorrow after Julia got home and settled. 


	20. Full House

Title: Holidays  
  
Spoiler: This FF is going to go through all of the holidays, starting with Halloween.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no   
  
compensation  
  
Chapter 20 Full House  
  
The next morning Stiles and Thomas drove to the hospital to pick up Julia. Terri got the den on the first floor ready, they thought it would be easier for her not to have to climb the stairs. As Terri was doing this Helen showed up, Terri realized that things had happened so fast Helen didn't even know about Thomas. As expected Helen hit the roof, "Theresa what are you thinking? How could you agree to this? Is Stiles crazy?"  
  
"Mom this was my idea." Helen just looked at her in shock. "Mom she is going to die, all she wants is to make sure her son is taken care of. He is an incredible young man. He's been accepted to Annapolis. Stiles is so proud of him, and so am I."  
  
"Terri this is just too strange. Stiles ex living here."   
  
Neither Terri or Helen heard the door open. "Hi Helen." Stiles said as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, by the look on Terri's face Stiles knew he was on Helen's list again. "Julia I would like you to meet my lovely future mother-in-law Helen Fremont." Stiles was trying to flatter her, but she was worried about her daughter so there wasn't anything Stiles could do at this point.  
  
Julia smiled and shook hands with Helen. "It's very nice to meet you. You have an incredible daughter. I could never thank her enough for all she doing for me and my son."   
  
Thomas could tell how tired his mom was. "Mom the doctor said you need to rest. I'll take you into the bedroom. Dad and I moved a bed down here for you."  
  
"Honey, stop worrying. I would like to get to know Mrs. Fremont."  
  
"Julia." Terri asked. "would you like to look through some bridal magazines with us. We were going to make some plans for the wedding."  
  
"Sure Terri. I would love to." Terri put her arm around Julia as they walked into the kitchen, she knew that she was feeling a little weak. "Have you picked out your dress?"  
  
"Yes. I just hope it won't have to be taken out too much, as I start showing."   
  
The three women sat down in the kitchen. Helen wanted to hate Julia, but she too quickly realized that this woman posed no threat to her daughter's happiness. Stiles and Thomas sat down and talked about things. Thomas asked Stiles about Terri's family.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Feb 29  
  
Over the next few weeks. Julia and Terri became very good friends. Terri had planned on her friend Lisa being her maid of honor until the phone rang in the morning. "Hey Terri."  
  
"Lisa I'm glad you called. When will you be getting to Ireland?"  
  
"Terri that's what I'm calling about. This mission isn't going to be over any time soon. I'm not going to make it. I'm really sorry. I was hoping to get to know Stiles, I only met him once last June."   
  
"Not the finest time in my life." Terri laughed. "I'm going to miss you being there, but I do understand." Terri and Lisa said good bye.   
  
Terri was sitting there looking down when Julia walked in. "Terri are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, my maid of honor just had to back out."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Lisa Fabrizzi."  
  
"She's the one working on some big thing for the president isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she was supposed to be finished by now." Terri smiled. "I've got an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you feeling up to traveling to Ireland?"  
  
"I would love too. I always wanted to go there, just never got the chance."  
  
"How would you like to fill in as my maid of honor?"  
  
"Terri, we hardly know each other. I'm sure you have someone else you would rather have."  
  
"No. Julia, I don't. You can come with us on Monday. Stiles and I have the whole month off. I really could use your help."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I think we have become good friends. Stiles and I want Thomas to come with us Monday too. I know he isn't going to want to leave you right now. Please say yes."  
  
"Yes. Thanks, I would be honored." Terri smiled and hugged Julia. "It sure seems like I've been thanking you a lot lately."  
  
Stiles was once again amazed by Terri. She was being so kind to his son and to Julia. Stiles and Terri laid in bed that night and talked about their future. Stiles couldn't believe it, in just a few weeks he would really be married to Terri. He was nervous about it, he didn't wan to let her down. After Terri fell asleep Stiles went downstairs to the kitchen for a snack.   
  
While he was sitting there Julia walked in. "Penny for your thoughts." she asked as she sat down.  
  
"I'm a little scared."  
  
"Why? Terri is great."  
  
"I know that, you said it right after you met her. I don't deserve her."  
  
"Stiles you happen to be pretty terrific yourself." Stiles just looked at her and smiled. "You and Terri will be very happy. I'm so glad that Thomas will have both of you when I'm gone." Stiles put his arm around her as she started to cry.  
  
"I can promise you this, I will be there for him from now on." Stiles looked down. "I just wish I could have been there his whole life."  
  
"Stiles now is not the time for regrets."  
  
"I know. I'm really happy about the wedding. You know since I met Terri, my dad and I we actually get along now." Stiles got up and began pacing. "How am I going to look him in the eye? How can I? Julia, I'm back to hating him for keep my son away from me all these years."  
  
Julia looked at Stiles. "I don't like what he did any more than you do, but at the time I'm sure he thought it was best for you."  
  
"How could that be best for me? For Thomas?"  
  
"Stiles think about this honestly, if you had known, what would you have done?"  
  
"I would have married you. We would have raised our son together." Stiles just sat back down, and thought about that. What exactly would his life have been like if he had known.  
  
Julia told him, "You might not have joined the Marines, you might not have ended up with the CIA, you might not have met Terri." Stiles just looked at her. "I know you wouldn't want that. You and Terri were meant to be, what ifs, they don't matter. The past doesn't matter, what matters is what you have right now. Honestly, I don't think you would trade it for anything in the world."   
  
Stiles smiled at her, she was right, he couldn't change the past, he needed to focus on Terri and this baby, he would be there for them, and for Thomas. "Thanks."  
  
"Stiles don't hate your father, he might have been wrong not to tell you, but he does love you. I want Thomas to get to know him, he is a part of him, he's his grandfather." Stiles nodded. "By the way did you tell them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"That you met your son."  
  
"No, I actually thought that could be a surprise. They'll be in Ireland next week. They're coming in early to help Terri with the plans." Stiles stood up, he kissed Julia on the head. "You should get some sleep, we have an early flight tomorrow morning." Julia just shook her head. She knew she would have to prepare Thomas for meeting his grandparents. 


End file.
